Love in Hawaii, seriously Jae?
by JLuna Yoolie99
Summary: (Chap 3 : End) Seharusnya liburan mereka di Hawaii berjalan dengan bahagia, tapi kenapa semua tak seperti yang dibayangkan sih./Serius Jae, pantas Taeyong hyung marah/Maafkan aku, aku harus bagaimana hyung?/Cium aku didepan mereka, para sunbae, sekarang!/FF Gaje/Abal/TYPO/NCT/JaeYong/Other Couple/Warning:Yaoi/DLDR/Friendship/ThreeShoot!
1. Chapter 1

**Love in Hawaii, seriously Jae?**

 **Disclaimer:**

NCT milik SM Entertainment

Cuma pinjam nama dan delusi wajah kikiikii

 **Taeyong , Jaehyun**

 **Yuta, Ten, Doyoung, Taeil,**

 **Winwin, Mark, Haechan**

 **NCT 127 + NCT U**

 **JaeYong main pair and other**

 **Friendship**

 **Warning : YAOI (BoyXBoy)**

 **Rated K+/DLDR**

 **Hope you like it ^^/**

 **Enjoy..**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku duduk denganmu nee nanti hyung?"-Jaehyun membuka suara ditengah kesibukan para member NCT 127 dan NCT U. Suaranya seperti membawa atmosfir tak menyenangkan diantara para member. Lihatlah apa yang sedang dilakukan para bayi-bayi SM itu, benar-benar sibuk. Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan pemeriksaan pertama tepatnya di _counter_ sesuai tiket pesawat yang mereka pegang, Hawaiian _Airlines_. Setelah itu masih harus naik kelantai dua Incheon _Airport_ untuk mengecek paspor.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, menunggu jam _boarding_ di _gate_ 11\. Lihat saja muka kucel-kucel mereka. Mana Mark dan Haechan baru selesai _recording_ , sedang Ten, dia sendiri sampai lupa tadi sibuk ngapain. Yang terlihat ceria, ya si pria gunung, Yuta. Kan ini semua impiannya, ke Hawaii.

Taeyong yang malam itu mengenakan baju hitam berdecak sebal menatap Jaehyun, "Kau lupa hukumanmu Jae?, duduk dengan Haechan dan Mark, lalu awasi mereka. Aku dengan Winwin dan Ten, _bye_.." dan dengan itu Taeyong berlalu meninggalkan Jaehyun dengan kejamnya. Taeyong lebih suka mengurusi adik-adik dan barang bawaannya ketimbang si bocah Jung itu, salah sendiri nakal.

"Yakk hyung, teganya kau."-Jaehyun mendesah lelah, berpura-pura sedih. Tapi _mode_ -nya itu langsung hilang karena manajer hyung dan _cordie_ noona menyadarkannya. "Kita akan melalui pemeriksaan. Pastikan kalian minum sepuasnya, jangan ada yang membawa air minum. Sisihkan _lotion_ , _shampoo_ , pelembab jadi satu ditas ini. Semuanya akan masuk bagasi, _no Cabin_. Kalian paham kan." manajer hyung menjelaskan kepada anak-anak dengan sabar. Ini bukan kali pertama mereka keluar negeri. Tapi karena perginya ramai-ramai begini, ya repot juga kan, maka para staff harus benar-benar mengawasi mereka.

.

"Aku kira akan masuk ke tempat sampah kalau tak lolos periksa."-Ten terlihat menggerutu. Ia berjalan dibelakang Jaehyun dengan lesu, menundukkan kepalanya –hei tersenyumlah Ten, kalian kan mau _holiday_ -.

"Ya, mereka akan mengingat kita dari _agency_ mana."ucap Taeil sambil tersenyum bangga. "Hei, mereka bertengkar?" menunjuk Jaehyun dan Taeyong didepan sana.

"Anieyo..tapi kurasa begitu hyung, apa jangan-jangan karena.."

"Karena apa Ten?"-Taeil bertanya penasaran.

"Itu ra-ha-si-a.." dan Ten berlalu meninggalkan pria moon itu dengan jahil. "Yakk Chittapon, isshh pelitnya."

Maka biarkan mereka merampungkan urusannya di tempat ini, kita tunggu saja di hawaii nee.

.

.

.

* * *

Honolulu _International Airport_ masih terlihat ramai sejak Jaehyun menginjakkan kakinya beberapa menit yang lalu. Setelah melakukan transit di _United State_ selama 15 menit terlebih dahulu, perjalanan melelahkan ini terbayar sudah. Melihat bagaimana sambutan para staff _airport_ dan _banner Wellcome_ SMTown membuat senyum menawan Jaehyun kembali juga.

Jaehyun menolehkan kepalanya kesamping, melihat hyung kesayangannya, Lee Taeyong yang terlihat asyik ngobrol dengan member lainnya. Hyungnya itu terlilat kelelahan, tapi raut bahagia tetap menghiasi wajah tampan itu. Ahh inilah obat lelah terindah Jaehyun.

Tapi Jaehyun tak bisa melupakan satu hal, hyungnya itu sepertinya masih ngambek padanya. Bahkan sejak berada didalam pesawat tadi sampai mereka transit, Taeyong enggan mengajak bicara Jaehyun barang sekecap pun. Ia malah seperti eomma yang sibuk mengurusi member lainnya –yang memang manja pada Taeyong-. Jaehyun cemburu juga dibuatnya, kalau mengingat itu Jaehyun ingin menangis saja.

.

"Bus jemputan kita akan sampai sepuluh menit lagi. Ingat, setelah sampai dihotel dan mendapat kunci kamar, kita berkumpul dulu di ballrom hotel. Disana ada penyambutan sebentar dari Youngmin dan Lee Soo Man sajangnim. Senior kalian juga sudah menunggu. Bagaimana, kalian paham."

.

"Ne..." para member berseru kompak seperti anak ayam. Hyung staff tersenyum melihatnya, ahh manisnya anak-anak ini.

.

.

* * *

"Hyung, sini duduk disampingku..."-Jaehyun menepuk bangku kosong disampingnya. Mereka kini sudah naik kedalam bus. Jaehyun duduk dibangku tengah bus. Sedang member lain, Taeil, Yuta, Mark, Haechan, Doyoung, Winwin sudah duduk manis disisi kanan dan belakangnya. Taeyong meletakkan tasnya dibantu staff tim mereka. Staff itu terlihat menegur Taeyong agar berdiam diri saja –agar tak kelelahan-.

"Ani, aku sama Winwin saja.."-Taeyong menjawab Jaehyun ketus. Jaehyun menekuk wajahnya, terlihat sedih melihat hyungnya ketus begitu. "Hyung, aku kan pengen duduk denganmu, sinilah."-Jaehyun masih membujuk, sabar.

Taeyong mendudukkan pantatnya dibangku sebelah Winwin, lantas menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Winwin dengan manja, mengabaikan bujukan Jaehyun. Posisi bangku mereka ada dibelakang Jaehyun. Sedang Doyoung dan Mark ada dibelakang mereka. "Win kau haus?"-Taeyong bertanya manis pada Winwin. Winwin yang sedari tadi asyik melihat pemandangan lewat kaca jendela hanya menggeleng. "Hyung kalau mau maju –duduk disamping Jaehyun- tak apa, aku sendiri saja."

"Kau mengusirku?"-Taeyong menatap Winwin sebal. Apa-apaan dongsaengnya ini, ditemani malah mengusir begini. Mencebilkan bibirnya, Taeyong beranjak dengan kasar. Moodnya benar-benar buruk saat ini.

"Ehh hyung, bukan begitu, aku cuma..."dan Winwin meratapi kepergian hyungnya –Taeyong- yang kini berpindah kebangku depan –disamping manajer hyung- dengan wajah bingungnya. Duhh kok malah jadi begini sih – _inner_ Winwin. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk, merasa bersalah. Sedang member lain menatap kejadian tadi dengan heran. Tumben sekali Taeyong ngambekan begitu. Padahal dia terkenal paling sabar diantara member lain.

Taeil mengelus pundak Winwin dengan halus, lantas berpindah kesampingnya, kasian juga melihat Winwin merasa bersalah begitu, "Sudah tak apa, Taeyongie pasti sedang kelelahan." ujar Taeil dengan senyum manisnya.

"Aku jadi merasa tak enak hyung. Taeyong hyung pasti salah paham."-Winwin menatap Taeyong yang duduk diam didepan sana.

"Dia memang sedang _badmood_ daritadi. Sudahlah tak apa." Ten menimpali.

.

Jaehyun mendengar percakapan teman-temannya didepan. Berdiam diri tak berkutik. Winwin pasti sangat sedih sekarang. Teayong tak pernah marah padanya. Ia sangat memanjakan Winwin dan member lainnya. Tapi sikap Taeyong ini pasti membuat mereka bingung. Dengan arti lain, Winwin menjadi korban Taeyong. Semua pasti karenanya. Jaehyun menundukkan kepala meremas tangannya. Harusnya ia dan yang lainnya bahagia kan karena sedang liburan disini. Tapi kenapa jadi begini. _'Aku harus bagaimana hyung agar kau memaafkanku?'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Saat mereka sampai disini, di Waikiki Hotel, salah satu hotel berbintang empat dan bertarif tinggi di Honolulu, mereka merasakan sambutan yang sangat baik. Meskipun mereka rookie, tapi perlakuan terhadap mereka terasa menyenangkan. Mereka tersenyum bangga melihat _banner_ _Welcome Workshop_ SME menghiasi muka lobby hotel. Bangganya jadi bagian agency besar ini.

Para member NCT dan para sunbae serta staff SME kini berkumpul disini, di _ballrom hall_ Waikiki hotel, menanti penyambutan Kim Youngmin, CEO SM saat ini serta Lee Soo Man sajangnim. Ten dan Haechan tak bisa diam daritadi. Sibuk menatap sana sini, menebar senyumnya kepada para sunbae yang mereka kagumi.

Dari tempat mereka duduk, para member bisa melihat Kangta dan member Suju sunbaenim yang terlihat sibuk dengan Soo Man dimeja bundar sana. Boa dan para member SNSD yang masih terlihat cantik meski tanpa make up duduk manis dimeja persegi disisi kanan mereka. Para member EXO sunbae yang asyik dengan ocehan serta gadget mereka duduk diseberang member snsd. Member Shinee dan f(x) sunbaenim yang tak henti-hentinya saling mengejek –mereka akrab sekali- juga duduk manis tepat dideretan kanan mereka. Sedang diseberang meja mereka, para member red velvet tersenyum manis dan berhallo ria kearah mereka. Duh Ten jadi kikuk sendiri.

Ten menoleh kearah Jaehyun yang tengah duduk disampingnya. Bocah itu terlihat tak tenang daritadi. Sibuk menatap seseorang disamping kirinya, tepatnya ditengah-tengah para member. Oh Ten tau itu, siapa yang ditatap lekat-lekat Jaehyun begitu, pastilah itu Lee Taeyong. Ten memutar bola matanya malas, malas melihat drama kedua orang itu. Marahan kok mengorbankan orang lain.

"Jae.."-Ten menjawil lengan Jaehyun, dan aksinya itu berhasil membuat pria Jung itu menoleh padanya, "Kau marahan kenapa si sama Taeyong hyung?"-Ten berbisik pelan, meski jika suaranya keras, tak akan terdengar juga. Toh suaranya tak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan banyaknya manusia diruangan ini.

"Ehh marahan?"-Jaehyun menjawab pura-pura bingung, "Siapa yang marahan sama siapa?"

"Sudahlah Jae, wajahmu tak bisa menipuku."-Ten mencebil, ia harus membujuk Jung Jaehyun, "Katakan padaku dan akan kubantu agar Taeyong hyung tidak liar lagi. Dan benarkan kalian marahan? Apa karena waktu itu Jae?"

Bisikan lirih Ten membuat Jaehyun tergelak, apa-apaan pria Bangkok ini. Rasa ingin tahunya benar-benar tinggi, "Kau tidak akan bisa membantuku hyung."-Jaehyun meremehkan.

"Yahh bocah, kau fikir aku siapa, aku Ten, jago meruntuhkan ego orang."-Ten menepuk dadanya bangga. Tapi tingkahnya ini mengundang perhatian Sooyoung sunbaenim. Gadis itu lantas terkekeh melihat tingkah Ten. Ten jadi malu sendiri.

"Sudahlah hyung, Young Min sajangnim sudah datang."-Jaehyun menunjuk ke podium, "Kita bicarakan nanti."

"Kau janji?" ucap Ten berbinar-binar.

Jaehyun tetap fokus kedepan, "Aku tak pernah berjanji."

"Yah kau.."

"Ten diamlah!" itu suara Taeyong. Ten menolehkan kepalanya patah-patah kearah Taeyong, tersenyum sok imut kearahnya, astaga jangan-jangan daritadi Taeyong mendengarnya, "Hehe aye aye umma.."

.

.

.

* * *

Setelah melakukan makan siang bersama para sunbae di SME dan para staff, mengobrol sebentar dan saling melempar tawa, Jaehyun dan para member NCT beranjak menuju kamar mereka. Para staff sudah membagi kunci _barcode_ pada para member. Mereka tinggal memilih teman sekamar saja. Karena mereka mendapat jatah tiga kamar, maka para member harus dibagi menjadi tiga kelompok.

"Aku dan Haechan, Doyoung juga nee."-Ten berseru keras, memilih teman sekamarnya.

"Ani, aku dengan Teayong hyung dan Jaehyun hyung saja." tolakan Haechan membuat Ten syok.

"Andwae...aku sama Taeyong dan Taeil hyung, okay.."-Yuta ikut-ikutan.

.

Manajer hyung menghela nafasnya lelah. Bocah-bocah ini, mulai lagi kan. Kalau sudah begini, ia harus turun tangan. "Aku yang akan putuskan."

Suara manajer hyung menghentikan cuap-cuap para member. Menatap manajer hyung, mereka hanya bisa pasrah. Kalau sudah begini mereka bisa apa.

"Sebentar.." manajer hyung berlalu bersama tiga staf lainnya. Para member berdiri dengan sabar disepanjang lorong dengan sabar. Mereka sesekali mendengar cekikikan para gadis diatas sana. Ahh itu pasti para member Red Velvet dan f(X).

.

"Aku sih pengennya diatas sana, iyakan Jae."-Yuta menyenggol lengan Jaehyun yang daritadi diam saja menatap lantai dibawah sana. Ia benar-benar tak tahu situasi. Saat Jaehyun mendongakkan wajahnya, ia bisa melihat air muka bocah Jung itu yang keruh. "Eh Jae, kau kenapa? Sakit? Masih _Jetlag_?" seruan Yuta merebut atensi para member.

"Kau sakit Jae?"-Taeil bertanya serius. Bagaimanapun ia member tertua kan, meski terlihat cuek dan polos, dia sangat dewasa sebenarnya.

Member lain menatap Jaehyun khawatir, tak terkecuali Teayong. Ia yang berdiri diujung koridor dengan headseat dikupingnya reflek menatap Jaehyun. Tersadar dari tingkahnya ia kembali menyibukkan diri dengan ponselnya. Hah diakan leader, kenapa jadi kekanakan begini. Tapi egonya menahan rasa khawatirnya.

.

"Ehh ani.."-Jaehyun menjawab kebingungan Yuta, menatap para member yang menatapnya khawatir, tak terkecuali pria diujung sana, yang sibuk dengan gadgetnya daritadi, "Hehehe..aku tak apa. Hyung kau berlebihan. Aku hanya tak ingin memperkeruh suasana saja."

"Memperkeruh, memangnya kenapa hyung?"-Mark bertanya tak paham. Ia sebenarnya sadar para hyung-nya daritadi bersikap aneh.

.

.

"Nah, hahh..hahhh ayo kita bagi sekarang." manajer hyung muncul dengan tiba-tiba sambil terengah-engah. Tangan kanannya membawa kotak kecil –bekas kotak tissue-. "Nah begini, tadinya aku mau serahkan ini pada leader kalian..." menunjuk Taeyong, "..tapi aku rasa ini akan jauh lebih adil. Nah sekarang mari kujelaskan bagaimana caranya."

Manajer hyung memberikan kotak itu pada member yang berada dekat darinya, Taeil. "Kocoklah kotak itu, lalu jungirkan. Ambil kertas kecil yang akan keluar dari sana. Lihat kau dapat warna apa." Taeil lantas mempraktikkan. Mengocok kotak itu cepat, lantas menjungkirkannya. Maka keluar kertas berwarna pink.

"Aku pink."-Taeil menunjukkannya pada para staff dan manajer hyung.

"Yapp, sekarang giliran yang lain, begitu seterusnya. Kalau dapat warna pink sekamar dengan Taeil. Dua warna lagi adalah Biru dan Kuning. Jadi ada tiga warna. Jadi tiga member akan mendapat warna yang sama. Dan itulah teman sekamar kalian. Adil kan?" jelas manajer hyung panjang lebar.

"Nee.."jawab para member kompak. Mereka mengulang apa yang tadi Taeil lakukan. Seterusnya sampai member kesembilan.

.

.

.

* * *

"Hasil akhirnya, kamar 467 Pink. Penghuninya Taeil, Yuta, Winwin."

"468 Biru, penghuni Doyoung, Mark, Ten."

"469 Kuning, penghuni Taeyong, Haechan, dan Jaehyun. Nah kalian sudah mendapat teman sekamar. Sekarang masuk dan istirahatlah, para hyung staff akan membawakan tas kalian. Oh iya, kami akan kembali kekamar kalian satu jam lagi, kalian paham?"

Semua member terdiam, tak menjawab. Menatap Jaehyun dan Taeyong bergantian. Lirikan mata mereka sangat berat.

.

.

"Hyung, bolehkah aku ganti kamar?"

Dan suara itu protesan pertama yang manajer hyung dengar

* * *

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Siapa member yang protes itu guys?

Ada apa dengan JaeYong?

Winwin anak ayamku gimana?

Haechan waras?

.

.

.

.

Ini cuma ff iseng2 hasil kegalauanku melihat para member di airport. Jadi iseng bikin fict ini. Oppa-oppa ku..kalian hati-hati nee, selamat sampai tujuan. Dan selamat berlibur. Itu sangat setimpal dengan kerja keras kalian selama ini. Semoga hyung2 dan nonna2 di SM jagain kalian dengan baik. Merawat kalian dengan baik nee. Jangan nakal yaa..hukss hukkss kutunggu kalian dirumah..ehh

Buat member yang gak ikut gak papa, kalian harus pengertian nee sama member-member ini yang sudah bekerja keras dan butuh liburan. Kalian juga harus semangat nee..SM Rookies trainer non debut dan NCT Dream yang gak ikut, liburan sendiri juga seru, ajak aku apalagi ^^/

Semoga suka nee...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Love in Hawaii, seriously Jae?**

 **Disclaimer:**

NCT milik SM Entertainment

Cuma pinjam nama dan delusi wajah kikiikii

 **Taeyong , Jaehyun**

 **Yuta, Ten, Doyoung, Taeil,**

 **Winwin, Mark, Haechan**

 **NCT 127 + NCT U**

 **JaeYong main pair and other**

 **Friendship**

 **Warning : YAOI (BoyXBoy)**

 **Rated K+/DLDR/OOC**

 **Three Shoot!**

 **Hope you like it ^^/**

 **Enjoy..**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Thanks Gia sunbaenim yang udah support dan kasih banyak wawasan ke aku soal ff ini and all about Hawaii. My lovely sunbae di rp dulu, ff ini kudedikasikan untukmu ^^. Dan NCT Squade, JaeYong shipper, reader Mulfan, serta para sunbaenim author, gomawo and love you all._

 _FF ini dibuat mengiringi liburan para member ke Hawaii._

 **Hanya fiktif belaka, jangan dibaperin eaa!**

 _._

 _._

* * *

Jaehyun termenung, duduk manis disofa rotan didalam kamarnya. Ia merasa benar-benar bodoh dan menjadi pengecut sekarang. Jika mengingat apa yang ia lakukan tadi, Jaehyun ingin mengulang waktu ke satu jam yang lalu, biar semua hal bodoh ini tidak pernah terjadi.

"Arghh..."-Jaehyun mengacak rambut hitamnya frustasi.

"Jae, ada apa denganmu hem?" tapi Jaehyun langsung ingat jika ia tak sendiri dikamar ini. Masih ada asisten hyung mereka yang membantunya berbenah sedari tadi. Masing-masing kelompok memang didampingi dua staff. Satu diantaranya adalah asisten NCT. Merekalah yang akan menjaga mereka, mengatur kegiatan mereka selama disini. Namun bukan berarti SM mengekang mereka, hanya saja karena usia para member yang masih muda-muda dibanding artis SM lainnya, maka semua ini harus mereka dapatkan. Para member senang-senang saja si, karena mereka dijaga dan diperhatikan oleh para hyungnim dan sunbaenim _agency_.

"Ani hyung, aku cuma..aku cuma ngantuk hyung hahaa iya ngantuk."

"Kau mulai berbohong sekarang ya Jae. Kau tau itu wajahmu tak bisa berbohong." asisten hyung mengamati wajah Jaehyun serius. Ia yakin ada apa-apa dengan 'momongannya' ini.

Jaehyun jadi kikuk melihat tatapan itu, ini bukan hal yang baik, "Hyung, aku tak berbohong. Serius tak apa kok." elak Jaehyun.

.

TAP

TAP

"Ehh anyeong hyung."-Mark dan Ten menyapa asisten hyung dengan ramah. Mereka baru masuk kekamar ini setelah mampir sebentar kekamar sebelah.

"Yasudah..karena ini sudah siang, kalian beristirahatlah. Nanti aku akan kemari memberi kalian _schedule_ selama kalian disini. Jaga baik-baik _nametage_ kalian nee. Nanti dipakai sampai acara mini _olympic_. Oke, beristirahatlah." asisten hyung melenggang keluar setelah mengangguk sejenak pada Jaehyun, seakan berkata 'kau masih berhutang padaku bocah', dan Jaehyun tambah keder dibuatnya.

.

.

"Hyung kau kenapa tadi?'-Mark membuka suaranya. Ia bertanya sambil lalu menyibukkan diri dengan kopernya. Memindahkan baju-bajunya kedalam lemari dengan sigap.

"Kenapa apanya Mark?"-Jaehyun geli menatap Mark, bocah itu benar-benar dewasa dari dulu, mandiri dan sigap, tidak sepertinya, yang bertindak seperti pengecut begini.

Ten terkekeh melihat ekspresi kebingungan Jaehyun, "Aku yakin kau paham maksud Markie Jae." memainkan ponselnya santai sembari rebahan cantik dikasur, padahal barang-barangnya yang seabrek itu masih teronggok didalam tas. "Kenapa aneh begitu, tiba-tiba minta pindah. Kau tau reaksi para hyung tadi? Ahh kalau aku tak akan sanggup menatap mereka lagi. Terutama Taeyong hyung. Dia terlihat sedih, kau jahat sekali Jae."

Jaehyun meringis mendengar ucapan tanpa jeda Ten. Mulut pedasnya itu benar-benar menyindirnya. Ia jadi ingat satu jam lalu setelah mereka mendapat kelompok teman sekamar tadi. Spontan tanpa berfikir apa dampaknya nanti, Jaehyun mengutarakan keinginan konyolnya itu, minta pindah kamar.

Setelah mendapat tatapan dan pertanyaan heran dari manajer hyung, dengan sikap pahlawannya, Doyoung hyung membuka suara dan itu mengejutkan Jaehyun.

Hyung kelincinya itu mau bertukar kamar dengannya. Ia bahkan membantu Jaehyun memberi alasan pada para staff hyung.

.

.

* * *

 _Flashback_

Satu jam sebelumnya

"Hyung, bolehkah aku ganti kamar?"-Jaehyun merutuki mulut nakalnya setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu. Ia benar-benar tak berfikir panjang soal ini. Jaehyun melihat tatapan heran para staff, manajer hyung dan member lainnya, terutama Taeyong yang melihatnya dengan ekspresi terkejut. Tumben Jaehyun protes kan.

"Ehh apa maksudmu Jae. Jangan beginilah. Nanti menimbulkan kecemburuan member lain. Dan member lain pasti juga tak terima."manajer hyung terlihat sabar mengahadapi situasi ini. Bagaimanapun melihat usia mereka, ia harus paham bahwa ego masihlah sangat tinggi.

Jaehyun kesekian kalinya merutuki tindakannya. Benar kata hyungnim, ia pasti sudah menyakiti hati member lain yang tadi sudah sekamar dengannya. Ia jadi terkesan menolak teman sekamarnya kalau begini. Ia melirik cepat kearah Taeyong. Pemuda itu terlihat menundukkan kepalanya, sibuk menatap sepatunya. Ya Tuhan benar kan, leader dan hyung tersayangnya itu pasti tambah marah dan sebal padanya, diakan sangat sensitif.

.

"Hyung, tak apa, biar tukar denganku saja nee." celetukan Doyoung merebut atensi semua yang ada disitu, beralih menatap Doyoung.

"Jaehyun dan Mark memang ingin sekamar hyung dari tadi. Mereka sedang asyik dengan _pokemon go_ -nya. Taruhan Skore tertinggi tuh." ucapan Doyoung tak sepenuhnya salah kok. Karena toh Jaehyun dan Mark memang tengah keranjingan games 'capek' itu.

Jaehyun menatap Doyoung dengan ekspresi lega dan berterimakasih. Tapi Doyoung hanya membalasnya dengan senyum simpul. Jaehyun sadar, ini sepenuhnya bukanlah pembelaan untuknya, sindiran mungkin lebih tepatnya.

"Ahh ya sudah, yang penting semua sudah _clear_. Aku sudah capek haha, aku kan juga ingin liburan disini. Jadi, kalian harus tetap mandiri nee. Jangan tergantung pada para hyung terus. Ingat tujuan kita disini adalah saling mengakrabkan diri. Kalian faham."

"Nee.."jawaban koor para member membuat manajer hyung lega. Lantas melangkah pergi meninggalkan mereka dengan siulan riang, ahh ia juga mau liburan saja disini, lupakan sejenak bocah-bocah itu.

Jaehyun menatap Taeyong dan Haechan yang tengah melangkah masuk kekamar 469 mengikuti staff hyung yang membawakan tas koper mereka. Sedang masing-masing menggendong ransel.

Jaehyun menggaruk tengkuknya, ia harus bertindak, ia tak mau membuat ini jadi lebih sulit –bukankah kau yang membuatnya sulit sendiri Jae- _inner_ Jaehyun, tapi keberaniannya tak pernah terkumpul, ia malah berbalik dan masuk kekamarnya, ia bertindak seperti pengecut saat ini.

 _End of Flashback_

.

.

.

* * *

Present Day 2, SM Town Event.

Member NCT dan beberapa sunbaenim kini sudah berada disini, di tempat wisata pertama, Pantai Honolulu. Pantai yang terkenal dengan keindahan pasir putihnya serta panorama air biru yang jernih dengan _alga_ biru dan hijau didalamnya. Pantai ini dikelilingi bangunan resort dan hotel mewah disekitarnya. Disekeliling pantai, terdapat balai balai _gazebo_ besar sebagai tempat bersantai. Jangan lupakan kursi santai kayu menjadi tempat favorite untuk berjemur. Di tempat inilah, para selebriti dunia dan tokoh berpengaruh didunia sering berlibur. Selain tarif hotelnya yang selangit, pemandangan yang indah ini juga pasti sangat mahal.

.

Para sunbaenim Leeteuk, Suho dan Chanyeol terlihat sibuk bercanda dengan para member NCT. Membicarakan kejadian lucu saat mereka sampai disini. Dari sambutan para fans dan karpet merah hotel, kalung bunga-bunga menyambut mereka saat memasuki hotel bercat jingga itu, kamar dengan poster artis SM juga jamuan special yang telah disipakan. Lalu menuju kemari naik kereta terbuka, diiringi tarian _Hula_ para penari cantik dan seksi. Berpuas diri dulu disini menunggu senja, sebelum menuju tempat wisata lain, Kalakua dan Kuhio Avenue. Menghabiskan uang disana setelah bekerja keras sepanjang bulan, lalu menikmati malam yang indah di distrik seni Kapahulu Chinatown. Uhh ini masih hari pertama, tapi sudah menyenangkan sekali.

.

Lantas mereka –para sunbaenim- mengajak mereka turun bermain bersama para staff dan sunbae lainnya. "Ayo aegy aegy ku, jangan takut hitam.. lets goo.."-Yuta, Taeyong dan Taeil tertawa geli melihat kelakuan sunbae mereka –Leeteuk- yang sudah berlari tak sabaran kehamparan pasir luas disana, kearah para artis SM yang tengah berkumpul menyanyi –mengamen- dibawah teriknya sinar matahari. Mereka juga melihat beberapa karyawan SM tengah bermain _volley_ pantai diujung kanan sana, tepatnya sepanjang _Bay Poin_. Beberapa menyantap kudapan di _royall gazebo_ sekitar pantai. Beberapa lagi terlihat berselfie riang dan berenang dipantai. Sedang beberapa sunbae, seperti beberapa member snsd dan fx, terlihat tengah bersantai dabalai _big gazebo_ seberang sana. Sibuk mengoleskan _sunblock_ kekulit mulus mereka, takut gosong tentu saja.

"Kajja, kita berkumpul dengan yang lain."-Ten berlari bersemangat, meloncat loncat seperti _Marsha_ , meninggalkan member grupnya yang masih asyik dibalai, dan seakan sadar ia berbalik dan berteriak dengan sok, "Yakk kalian para bocah, kemari dengan para sunbae, jangan jadi rookie pemalu. Huwe.."lantas berlari terus dengan celana dan baju pantai gombrongnya, seakan-akan bersiap membawa tubuh cungkringnya terbang.

"Dasar bocah, yakk tunggu aku."-Yuta berlari menyusul Ten setelah mengambil topi pantai dan kacamata kudanya. Disusul Mark dan Haechan yang menjinjing dlsr _camera pro_ –mereka juru foto NCT- bergabung setelah sebelumnya menyapa sopan para sunbaenim. Ahh indahnya kekeluargaan ini.

.

.

"Hyung, aku bisa melihat artis-artis SM disini. Meski tidak semuanya ikut kemari."-Winwin nyeletuk sambil mengoleskan sunblocknya kasar-kasar, tak sabaran menyusul yang lain meski ia pasti akan kikuk nanti.

"Kita kan artis SM juga Win."-Winwin menoleh menatap Taeil yang tadi menjawabnya, lantas nyengir lucu. Ia tak sengaja menatap Taeyong hyungnya, yang duduk diujung sana sibuk berselfie sendiri. Disebelahnya Doyoung terlihat merusuh Taeyong terus, ingin diajak berfoto. Tapi kenapa ia tak melihat Jaehyun sama sekali.

Winwin menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya resah, ia ingin menghampiri hyungnya –Taeyong- yang dari kemarin tak mengajaknya bicara sedikitpun, tersenyum pun tidak.

"Hampirilah, ajak dia ngobrol sana."-Taeil menyikut perut Winwin pelan.

Winwin menggeleng takut-takut, "Aku takut hyungie masih marah padaku Taeil hyung."

Menundukkan kepalanya, Winwin bimbang juga kalau begini. Ia kan tak bisa didiamin hyung nya itu. Satu jam tak bertemu dan bermanja dengannya saja ia merasa hampa, Winwin jadi ingin menangis sekarang, ia rindu Taeyong hyungnya.

.

"Winwin ah, kajja kita berfoto!"-Winwin spontan menegakkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara familiar itu. Ia mencari sumber suara itu. Itu, disana, Taeyong tengah berdiri dan menatapnya dengan senyuman hangatnya, membawa kamera polaroidnya dan sudah memakai topi serta kacamata hitamnya. Winwin bahkan tak sadar jika sedari tadi Taeil dan Dooyoung sudah beranjak dari sampingnya. Berdiri bersama Taeyong, diatas pasir putih diluar balai tempatnya kini. Winwin mengucek matanya, ia mimpi kan.

"Winwin ahh kajja. Pakai topi dan kacamatamu, kita kesana."-Taeyong menunjuk tepi pantai, "Kita berfoto disana, pemandangannya bagus sekali, kajja."

Lambaian tangan Taeyong menyadarkan Winwin jika ia tak bermimpi. Winwin tersenyum riang dan menghampiri hyungnya –Taeyong cs- sembari berlari kecil. Lantas menubruk tubuh ramping hyung tersayangnya itu, dan memeluknya manja, "Hyung, kau tak marah lagi padaku? Hyung jangan begitu lagi ya, aku minta maaf, huwee..hyung aku takut kalau kau marah padaku begitu."

Taeyong terkekeh mendengar rengekan dongsaeng tersayangnya itu, lantas beralih menatapnya, mengacak rambut bersurai pirangnya gemas, "Siapa yang marah heum. Kau itu berlebihan sekali."

"Jadi hyung tak marah padaku."-Winwin menatap Taeyong bingung, jelas-jelas hyungnya itu mendiaminya terus.

"Ani..eumm aku minta maaf nee kalau kemarin membuatmu sedih. Hyung hanya kecapekan. Mana bisa hyung marah padamu. kan."

Winwin menatap hyungnya berkaca-kaca, "Hyungie aku rindu padamu." dan badan tinggi Winwin menutupi pandangan Taeil.

Doyoung dan Taeil menggelengkan kepalanya. Menatap geli pemandangan eomma-anak didepannya. Satu masalah telah terselesaikan. Tinggal satu masalah lagi –bathin mereka.

.

.

.

* * *

Jaehyun tersenyum mendengar gurauan Soo Man songsaenim –mereka memanggilnya begitu-. Sekarang Jaehyun tengah berkumpul bersama para member red velvet –Irene, Seulgi dan Yeri sunbae- juga beberapa member exo –Sehun, Lay, Suho, dan Xiumin sunbae- juga ada Kangta dan Amber sunbaenim. Mereka saat ini tengah berkumpul –menemani- Soo Man songsaenim sambil bercanda dibalai menikmati cuaca yang terik. Beberapa karyawan juga turut menimpali gurauan mereka.

.

"Hey Jaehyunie, lihat teman-temanmu, narsis sekali haha, apalagi itu Taeyongie, benar-benar pemimpin pasukan selfie."-Jaehyun mendengar para sunbae tertawa geli setelah mendengar celetukan Suho. Jaehyun menoleh menatap teman-temannya, tepatnya Taeyong ditepi pantai sana. Tersenyum simpul melihat kelakuan mereka.

"Taeyongie kalau selfie pasti paling depan nee."itu suara Irene. Jaehyun melihat nunnanya itu tersenyum manis menatap pemandangan disana.

"Ahh kajja kita juga kesana saja. Songsaenim juga harus ikut, kajja kajja. Lalu kita berselfie dan berenang, ayeyeye."-Amber menarik suasana kembali, tanpa perasaan menarik badan tua Soo Man dengan sembrono. Sedang yang ditarik minta tolong lebay.

"Haha kajja kajja..angkat saenim.."-Kangta ikut-ikutan menarik Soo Man saenim, ahjushi tak ingat umur dia.

"Ahh oke oke aku kalah, kajja kajja.." dan pasrah saat ditarik anak-anak nakalnya berjalan kearah pantai. Beberapa sunbae berteriak memanggil yang lain untuk turut berfoto.

.

.

Jaehyun masih duduk manis dibalai, menatap kepergian sunbaenya. Ia memang sengaja memisahkan diri disini. Ia merasa kikuk sekarang dengan member lainnya. Setelah ini ia harus mengumpulkan keberaniannya, terutama menghadapi Taeyong nanti.

"Jaehyun oppa, kajja kita selfie." ahh Jaehyun melupakan gadis ini, Kim Yerim, maknae Red Velvet yang baru saja berganti gaya rambut –persiapan comeback-.

"Ehh..Yeri-sii, haha aku disini saja nee.."-Jaehyun menolak Yeri halus. Menatap kearah Taeyong yang turut bergabung dengan rombongan untuk selfie, ia tersenyum simpul melihatnya.

Jaehyun melihat beberapa orang melambai-lambaikan tangan kearahnya, memanggil mereka, ia dan Yeri yang masih duduk manis dibalai. Ehh hanya tinggal ia dan Yeri kah.

"Kajja Oppa!"-Yeri menarik tangan Jaehyun menuju yang lain, "Oppa ayo .."-Jaehyun seakan tak sadar tengah berlari dengan gandengan tangan mulus Yeri. Ia menatap gadis yang berlari kecil didepannya. Wajahnya terlihat sumringah.

Yeri adalah sunbaenya, meski umurnya lebih muda –seusia Mark- ia tetap sunbaenya karena debut lebih dulu. Ia dan Yeri sempat tergabung dalam grup _dance_ yang sama saat masih training dulu. Meski begitu, setelah mereka debut, hubungan mereka jadi canggung dan kikuk begini. Mereka yang tadinya akrab, suka makan bareng, nongkrong bareng, bercanda bersama, saling ejek-ejekan, jadi tampil kikuk sekarang. Semua ini demi menjaga reputasi mereka. Mereka baru saja debut dan umurnya masih sangat panjang. Maka skandal cinta sangatlah diharamkan saat ini. Terlepas beberapa sunbae yang terlibat skandal cinta, mereka harus menjaga benar soal itu.

Terlalu sibuk dengan lamunannya, Jaehyun bahkan tak sabar jika ia sudah bergabung dengan para rombongan –sunbae- yang sudah siap berpose untuk difoto. Ia juga tak sabar jika sudah berdiri dengan mereka, dan Yeri berada disampingnya.

.

CISS..KIMCHI

Hana

.

Dul

.

Set

.

Plashh..

.

.

"Yakk kenapa ada flashnya?"suara seseorang –mungkin staff- menyadarkan Jaehyun. Kepalanya lantas sibuk menoleh kesana sini. Ia yang berada diujung kanan rombongan foto kesulitan mencari teman segrupnya. Tapi Jaehyun menemukan wajah khas itu, lantas tersenyum simpul melihatnya. Padahal disini disekitarnya, ada puluhan gadis cantik mengelilinya. Lihatlah member snsd sunbae, fx sunbae, red velvet sunbae, dan para staff SM yang cantik-cantik juga. Tapi masih ingatkan, sebagai rookie mereka tak boleh terlibat skandal cinta. Jadi kesengsem pada sesama member lebih baik kan, toh ini hanya perasaan sayang, bukan lebih –jika Jaehyun tak menyadari kenapa jantungnya berdetak kencang hanya karena melihat senyuman hyungnya itu- kekeekekkk.

.

"Kita ulangi. Katakan Hawaii..."

Kimchi pose, annoying pose, girly pose, cutie pose, cool pose, bastard _pose,_ mesra pose, kikuk pose..

dan Jaehyun bengong pose 0_0..

.

Hana

.

Dul

.

Set

.

"Hawaiiii..."

.

Dan Jaehyun tersentak saat merasakan sentuhan lengan Yeri dipundak kirinya. Ohh ia yakin, setelah ini akan semakin sulit mendapat maaf hyungnya tercinta nanti.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Jaehyun mendekati para membernya yang tengah sibuk memilih ban renang dan _swimming board_. Ia melihat Mark, Yuta, Winwin dan Haechan saling berebut papan seluncur berwarna kuning itu. Mereka terlihat serius sampai tak memperhatikan kedatangannya.

.

"Yaa aku kan ambil dulu hyung. Kau yaakk kemarikan!"-Haechan berusaha merebut papan yang dibawa Mark dengan kesusahan. Meski ia sudah lebih tinggi dari leader NCT Dream itu, tapi tenaga Mark benar-benar kuat. Ia sampai terdorong begini kan.

"Yaa aku duluan huweekk.."-Mark sudah berlari kearah pantai sambil nyengir nakal ke Haechan. Haechan jadi sebal kan.

"Ini pakai punyaku saja. Aku pakai yang ini kok."-Haechan tersentak melihat Jaehyun tiba-tiba menawarkan papannya.

"Ehh..serius, huwaa gomawo hyung.."-Haechan tersenyum sumringah menerima papan itu. Ia dengan semangat bersiap berlari menyusul Mark disana.

"Tunggu Chan.."-Jaehyun menghentikan langkah Haechan. Magnae NCT 127 Itu menatap Jaehyun heran, kenapa hyungnya ini jadi serius, apa karena...

"Aku mau minta maaf soal kemarin Chan. Sungguh aku tak bermaksud apa-apa kok, terutama padamu. Aku jadi merasa jahat Chan karenanya, terutama padamu dan Taeyong hyung. Aku merasa telah mengecewakan kalian."

"Eoh..."-benarkan dugaan Haechan. Ia mendongak mendengar seruan Mark dan Winwin disana. Sedang Yuta pergi entah kemana, mencari gunung mungkin. Haechan mengangguk menatap Jaehyun, kasian hyungnya ini, merasa bersalah terus.

"Tak apa hyung, tak usah dipikirkan. Kajja kita kesana saja!" menunjuk kearah Mark, "...kita bersenang-senang. Ayoo, jangan berlarut-larut begini, _happy_ hyung.."

Jaehyun tersenyum manis mendengar ajakan Haechan itu, ia mengacak rambut Haechan gemas, "Gomawo Chanie, kau pengertian sekali. Aku tinggal minta maaf pada Yongie hyung setelah ini."

"Ehh..ya ya sudahlah. Berikan dia yang manis-manis pasti dia akan memaafkanmu, kka kesana..."-Jaehyun menatap kepergian Haechan dengan geli. Memikirkan saran dongsaengnya itu, ahh benar juga dia. Yongie hyung kan _cookie monster_ , dia bisa tak makan nasi selama sebulan tapi tak bisa jika dilarang ngemil, pantas kan kurus begitu.

Lantas ia melepas celana panjang dan jaketnya, menyisakan baju renang ditubuhnya. Mengambil papan seluncurnya dan menyusul kedua temannya yang sudah asyik disana. Benar, ini adalah hari pertamanya disini, maka ia harus bersenang-senang dulu sekarang. Ia juga harus menjaga stamina untuk mini _olympic_ besok. Lupakan masalahnya, ia akan selesaikan itu nanti. Dia kan pria sejati. Yapp.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Punya siapa ini?"-Taeyong menggenggap dua batang coklat ditangan kanannya, menatapnya bingung. Tiba-tiba saja dua coklat ukuran jumbo ini ada disini, diatas kasurnya.

Taeyong menatap Ten dan Yuta –mereka main kekamarnya-, mereka tengah bersantai dilantai hotel. Panasnya hawa di Hawaii membuat mereka jumpalitan begini, padahal AC sudah mnyala _full_ daritadi.

Ia dan Yuta baru saja selesai berjemur ditepi pantai tadi. Bersama para member Red Velvet –Joy dan Irene-. Kalau mengingat mereka, ia jadi sebal sendiri kan.

.

"Apaan sih hyung?"-Ten mendongakkan kepalanya kepo kearah Taeyong, "Coklat? ehh hyung dibawahmu ada kertas apa itu?"-Ten menunjuk kertas -surat- disamping kaki Taeyong. Mengendikkan bahunya, ia baru sadar ada ini disini. Apa tadi jatuh dan ia tak menyadarinya.

"Ehh apa ini?"

"Apa hyung apa aku ikut.."-Ten bangkit dari pose bahayanya dan beralih kesamping Taeyong, ikut penasaran dengan isi surat itu. Ia pun turut membaca dengan suara pelan –berbisik-.

.

.

 _Untuk uri hyungie, Tiwai hyung.._

 _Hyung aku tau coklat ini pasti tak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan semua tingkah meyebalkanku kemarin. Juga kesalahanku waktu itu. Sungguh, aku bingung harus bagaimana lagi. Aku sungguh tak sanggup jika harus bicara denganmu hyung, menatapmu saja terasa sulit hyung. Aku benar-benar seperti pengecut ya hyung?_

 _Hyung, bukankah kita kemari untuk menikmati waktu senggang ini. Kita semua, keluarga kita. Tapi kenapa aku tak bisa merasakannya sebagai sebuah hadiah ulang tahun perusahaan kita. Hadiah terindahku sudah terenggut, aku tak bisa merasakannya saat ini, kalau bisa, aku ingin pulang saja..._

.

Ten dan Taeyong saling bertatapan, Yuta ikut-ikutan bingung melihat tingkah mereka, lalu kembali membaca surat itu tak sabaran.

.

 _..hyung kau tau apa hadiah terindah dalam hidupku?_

 _Melihat senyumanmu adalah hadiah terindah bagiku hyung. Melalui coklat ini, aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum lagi, tersenyum padaku hyung. Haha bodohnya aku, masa cuma memberimu coklat. Tapi taukah kau hyung, beberapa penduduk disini mengatakan itu adalah coklat cinta. Siapapun yang memakannya pasti akan selalu mendapatkan cinta. Aku ingin kau selalu mendapatkan cinta hyung, jadi aku setiap saat bisa melihat senyum indahmu itu._

 _Aku minta maaf padamu, sungguh. Jika kau memaafkanku, maka temui aku dipantai nee. Jam 7 malam. Sebelum gala dinner berlangsung._

 _Hyung aku menunggumu ^^_

 _Saranghae.._

 _JJH_

 _._

.

"Mungkinkah, ini..Wojae?"-Taeyong membungkam mulut ember Ten. Dia ini benar-benar kompor. "Diamlah, kau itu, aishh.."

"Hehe mian hyung mian.."-Ten menatap Taeyong merasa bersalah.."Tapi sungguh hyung."-Ten berbisik pada Taeyong, "Aku mencium bau cinta disini, serius Jung Jaehyun begitu hyung, dan itu padamu..kyaaa.."

"Ya Chittapon, diam!"-Taeyong membungkam mulut cabe Ten. Ten benar-benar kompor.

"Ya yaa..tak usah begitu, aku sudah mendengarnya daritadi. Kalian bacanya saja keras-keras begitu."-Yuta menghampiri keduanya, tersenyum jahil menatap Taeyong, "Tae, apa keputusanmu, datang atau tidak."-Yuta terus menggoda Taeyong. Dan Ten, merasa mendapat dukungan sekarang. Mereka mendempeti Taeyong, mentoel toel pipinya gemas, "Yaa hyung, lihat wajahmu, haha dasar anak perawan..hahaa.."-Ten benar benar, Taeyong tak sabar juga. Ia mencubiti pemuda jahil itu, bergantian ke Yuta.

"Yaa kalian awas yaa.."dan Taeyong tak menghiraukan lagi keduanya. Tersenyum malu-malu beranjak menuju pintu. Ia masih mendengar keduanya bersiul-siul menggodanya dibelakang. Taeyong tak perduli, ia memantapkan hatinya, memakai hoodienya dan beranjak dari sana, tapi ia ingat sesuatu, "Jangan makan coklat itu, awas kalau menyentuhnya!"-Yuta dan Ten terbahak-bahak mendengar itu.

"Dia bahkan belum jadi mandi hahaa..hahaa."

"Ada cinta nih disini, jadi ya begitu. Lupa segalanya..hahaahaa..ayo kita cicipi coklatnya Yut!"

.

.

.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Tiga hari sebelum keberangkatan_

"Wahh Jaehyun dan Yeri sangat serasi nee, kikikiik.."-Taeyong menghentikan langkahnya mendengar suara cekikikan itu. Ia seperti kenal suara itu.

"Ehh jangan begitu, gawat nanti kalau kedengaran para staff kan. Apalagi untuk Jaehyunie."

"Kikikii.. tapi mereka lucu si. Aku mau jodohkan mereka nanti. Ya setahun dua tahun lagi _maybe_."

"Ya unnie, lalu aku bagaimana?" seperti suara, Joy? Taeyong merapatkan tubuhnya ketembok, menyembunyikan dirinya rapat-rapat.

"Yaa kau mau pilih siapa di NCT, mereka kan _cute."_ yang ini, Seulgi kah?

"Semua jadi tak kyut lagi karena kita sudah mengenal mereka lama."

"Hahahaha..."suara itu kini tertawa riang.

"Tapi tetap, aku akan tetap menjodohkan Yeri dan Jaehyun."

"Yaa Seulgi unnie tunggu aku.."

.

Taeyong benar, itu suara Seulgi dan Joy, dua member Red Velvet. Taeyong menghela nafas kesal, merapatkan punggungnya kedinding lorong SM _building center_. Dua sosok tadi, Seulgi dan Joy sudah berlalu dari sana.

Hari ini adalah jadwal Taeyong dan beberapa member latihan untuk _full comeback_ selanjutnya, ya masih _briefing_ dan perkenalan member awal si. Sedang yang ia tau, member red velvet juga tengah latihan untuk _comeback_ mereka.

Sejujurnya, Taeyong cukup akrab dengan Seulgi, tapi tidak terlalu untuk Joy. Ia dan Seulgi ditraining bersama. Pernah menjalani pemotretan bersama, dan ia menganggap gadis itu seperti nunnanya sendiri. Seulgi memang dewasa, jujur Taeyong sempat suka gadis itu, tapi sikap profesionalitas ini harus tetap ia jaga. Ingat dia baru saja debut. Dan ia juga sadar, semua tingkahnya benar-benar diperhatikan oleh netizen.

.

.

"Kau mendengar apa hyung?"

"Astagahh.."suara itu –Jung Jaehyun- yang tiba tiba berbisik pelan disamping telinganya benar-benar mengejutkannya. Taeyong berjengit mundur menghindari Jaehyun yang terkekeh melihatnya.

"Yakk kau Jung, benar-benar. Bagaimana kalau aku mati jantungan disini hah."

Jaehyun terkekeh melihat tingkah hyungnya. Dimatanya Taeyong yang kaget benar-benar imut. Hyungnya itu suka tanpa sadar menpoutkan bibirnya lucu kalau sedang kesal begini.

"Hyung sejak kapan kau jadi penguping begini."

"Enak saja. Kau kira aku ini _stalker_."-Taeyong memberenggut menatap Jaehyun sebal.

"Bukan stalker hyung, tapi orang kepo hahaaa.." dan tawa Jaehyun benar-benar terdengar menjengkelkan ditelinga Jaehyun. Tanpa kabar-kabar, ia beranjak dari tempat itu, masa bodoh dengan si jung ini.

.

"Yahh hyung kenapa ngambek."-Jaehyun mensejajarkan langkahnya disamping langkah pendek Taeyong. Mentoel lengan kurus hyungnya itu, "Hyung cemburu yaa, iya kann.."

Taeyong berjengit menolehkan wajahnya gusar, menggeplak kepala Jaehyun, "Geer, kenapa juga aku harus cemburu, dasar." dan terus berlalu dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Yakk hyung.."mengelus kepalanya pelan, "..kau cemburu kan mendengar percakapan Seulgi nunna dan Joy tadi, ayo jujur.."

Senyuman genit Jaehyun itu benar-benar memuakkannya, bersedekap Taeyong menampilkan wajah galak –yang gagal ditampilkannya-, "Kenapa juga aku harus cemburu. Cemburu pada siapa juga, memangnya ada apa sampai aku cemburu. Aku saja tak tau mereka bicara apa, dan kau jangan geer sih."

"Yeri memang manis sih, aku setuju saja dengan Seulgi nunna." celetuk Jaehyun tak menghiraukan ocehan Taeyong. Berpose serius menatap Taeyong.

"Kau mendengarnya? Rencana Seulgi nunna?"tanya Taeyong polos.

"Bwahahaaa..iyakan ketahuan kau mendengarnya hyung, ayo kau bohong..."-Jaehyun menunjuk-nunjuk Taeyong yang wajahnya kini sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Ishh kenapa si dia itu sulit menyembunyikan segala sesuatunya, jadi malu kan.

"Yakk yakk..aku kalau mendengarnya juga tak akan perduli. Minggir kau!"mendorong Jaehyun yang menghalangi jalannya, ia sembari berlalu, sebenarnya menutupi wajah meronanya itu.

.

"Hemm Yeri memang manis si, imut, lucu, pengertian. Nggak ngambekan, enak dibawa kemana-mana, enak dipeluk, pokoknya segalanya deh."

Pujian Jaehyun menghentikan langkah Taeyong. Muka si _tsundere_ itu sudah ditekuk masam. Bahkan dua tanduk sudah terlihat keluar dikepalanya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya patah-patah.

"Hahh daripada Yongie, Yeri sangat menyenangkan. Dia juga tak jaim. Hah coba saja ia terlahir laki-laki, dan masuk NCT, kan aku bisa seharian bersamanya. Tidak dengan leaderku yang galak itu. Menyedihkan."-Jaehyun tertawa geli melihat Taeyong yang berdiri kikuk didepannya. Tayongienya itu pasti sedang mencebilkan bibirnya sebal. Dan tidak lama dari sekarang akan berbalik menyerangnya, maksudnya memukuli lengannya dengan imut, seperti biasa kalau marah. Ahh benar-benar imut.

.

.

"Kau..kalau begitu bilang saja sana pada Soo Man sajangninm. Suruh ganti aku dengan Yeri, toh aku lebih senang bisa bebas dari semuanya.." dan Taeyong berlalu setelahnya. Tak jadi masuk keruang _briefing_ , berbalik kearah pintu keluar gedung _building_. Dia benar-benar marah kah?. Ya Tuhan Jaehyun..

.

.

"Yaaa hyung kau mau kemana? Hyung aku kan hanya bercanda, yaaa kembali hyung!"-Jaehyun berseru sambil mengejar Taeyong. Ia yakin hyungnya itu benar-benar marah sekarang, Ya Tuhan, ia jadi menyesal mengompori begitu, tapi langkahnya harus terhenti setelah jaketnya ditarik kebelakang.

.

"Sudah, jangan menambah kemarahannya.."

Jaehyun menoleh kebelakang, ia menatap sosok dibelakangnya, Ten hyung, tengah menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sok dewasa melihat Jaehyun.

.

BUGG

.

"Auwhh..yaa hyung.."-Jaehyun mengaduh memegangi perutnya. Hyung Thailandnya ini benar-benar, memukul perutnya tiba-tiba begini, sakitnya tuh disini –mengelus perut twopacknya-.

"Kau itu keterlaluan Jae, bicara ngawur. Hahh pantas Taeyong hyung marah kan."

"Yaaa aku kan hanya bercanda. Aku mau melihat dia cemburu hyung?"-Jaehyun membela diri. Memasang wajah sendu didepan Ten.

Ten jadi iba juga, "Ya sudah, selesaikan nanti. Kau masuk saja dulu, biar aku yang kejar Taeyong, bagaimanapun dia harus latihan."-Ten menyerahkan tas ranselnya ke Jaehyun, bersiap mengejar Taeyong. Jaehyun reflek mencegahnya,"Biar aku saja hyung!"

"Ani, kalau kau yang melakukannya, bukannya kemari, Taeyong malah akan pulang, sudah sana, kka masuk!" dan Jaehyun menghela nafas melihat Ten berlari mengejar Taeyong. Ia tak pernah berpikir sampai sejauh ini, Taeyong marah padanya, dan Ten sampai harus turun tangan begini.

"Hyung, aku menyesal, mianhae.."

 _End of flashback_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Taeyong hanya tinggal berjalan 10 meter lagi untuk benar-benar bertemu dengan Jaehyun. Tapi ia memutuskan untuk menghentikan langkahnya, menatap kesal pemandangan didepan sana. Katakan ia pria yang sensitif. Melihat hal yang menyakitkan hatinya –menurutnya- saja sudah membuatnya sedih begini.

Sepuluh menit yang lalu, Taeyong memang memantapkan hatinya, menemui Jaehyun sesuai dengan pesan disurat itu, ditepi pantai Waikiki _beach_ , memang dimana lagi kan. Ia merasa keterlaluan juga ngambek seperti bocah pada dongsaengnya itu. Sebenarnya itu hal sepele kan, tapi dasarnya dia itu _sensitif boy,_ maka semua jadi serba rumit begini.

Tapi Taeyong benar-benar menyesali keputusannya itu. Seharusnya ia tak usah terlalu berharap begini, toh bagaimanapun dia itu Jung Jaehyun, sahabat sekaligus dongsaengnya. Jangan lupakan, mereka ini pria, berada dalam agency bahkan grup yang sama. Lalu apa yang ia harapkan, cemburu seperti gadis patah hati begini, tapi Taeyong memang merasa begitu.

Jika melihat Jaehyun yang tengah asyik ditepi pantai sana, ia ingin menenggelamkan tubuhnya saja kelaut, lalu byee..Lee Taeyong tak ada lagi, bukankah hatersnya akan bahagia?

Ia tak akan merasakan semua ini, jika Jaehyun berdiri disana seorang diri. Melambaikan tangan padanya dan menyapa kehadirannya dengan dimple manisnya. Tapi ini tidak, bocah Jung itu malah asyik disana, berdua dengan sunbae yang sudah ia anggap adik sendiri. Terlihat asyik saling berfoto, bertautan tangan, saling merangkul kikuk, seakan menikmati langit senja Hawaii yang indah. Lalu kenapa ia marah begini, ini semua karena janji Jaehyun itu. Berniat menunggunya tapi juga bermesraan dengan gadis itu. Lalu kenapa ia harus mengirimi Taeyong surat seperti itu. Harapan palsu eoh?

Maka dengan menahan sesak didadanya, Taeyong berbalik memutuskan beranjak dari tempat itu. Masa bodoh dengan si Jung itu, ia hanya ingin menyendiri. Ia tau, jika hotel bukanlah tempat yang aman untuknya menata hati. Maka ia memutuskan pergi, berjalan –berlari kecil- sambil mengeratkan jaket dan hoodie hitamnya, menyembunyikan wajahnya, beranjak dari tempat itu. Ia butuh sendiri saat ini.

.

.

"Lee Taeyong kah?Mau kemana dia?" dan sosok lain menatap kepergian Lee Taeyong dengan heran, lalu mengikuti kemana Taeyong melangkah.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Apa Jaehyun akan mendapatkan maafnya kalau udah gini..?

Siapa sosok yang ngikutin Taeyong itu?

Buat yang nebak kemaren itu Jaehyun, yapp kamu benar, yuhuu hebatt../apaan si..

.

.

Sekali lagi, ini hanya fiktif belaka nee, gak ada tujuan menjatuhkan siapapun, hanya menyalurkan hobby dan kegalauanku saja..

Chapter depan end nee..dan disana puncak masalahnya, oke..

.

Ohh iya soal _scene_ dibandara itu cuma berdasar pengalamanku nee pas ikut Papa liburan ke Belanda, jadi ya proses yg kualami ya kurang lebih seperti itu. Udah tiga tahun yang lalu jadi agak lupa juga, piss..haha jadi sorry banget kalo agak beda dari kenyataan memberdeul waktu ke Hawaii nee, susah cinn ngebayanginnya..

Dan soal aktifitas memberdeul disana, aku cuma dapat info2 dr sosmed, itupun dikit, hehe jadi ya jangan baper, anggap saja begitu, toh cuma penpik wkwk..

Psttt...benerankah nct bakal comeback full member + yg belum debut?

Thanks for fav, review dan follow nee..

Keep support me, keep support NCT all member

Review plisss...

Note : Betewe memang ada grup Jaeyong nee? diforum atau di line kah? ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 (Habis)**

 **Love in Hawaii, seriously Jae?**

 **Disclaimer:**

NCT milik SM Entertainment

Cuma pinjam nama dan delusi wajah kikiikii

 **Taeyong , Jaehyun**

 **Yuta, Ten, Doyoung, Taeil,**

 **Winwin, Mark, Haechan**

 **NCT 127 + NCT U**

 **JaeYong main pair and other**

 **Friendship**

 **Warning : YAOI (BoyXBoy)**

 **Rated K+/DLDR**

 **Three Shoot!**

 **Hope you like it ^^/**

 **Enjoy..**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat para member lain tengah sibuk dan bersemangat mengambil menu makan malamnya 'hidangan khas hawaii', seharusnya Jaehyun merasakan hal yang serupa. Tapi apa yang malah ia lakukan disini, berdiam diri disamping Taeil, menatap hampa masakan lezat didepannya. Jaehyun benar-benar tak berselera.

"Jae ayo cepat ambil yang mana, kenapa diam saja si? Lihat dibelakangmu!" seruan Taeil menyadarkannya. Ahh dia pasti mirip alien sekarang. Dibelakangnya, member lain sibuk mengantri menunggu giliran, dia malah seenaknya bengong begini.

Jaehyun tersenyum kikuk pada member dibelakangnya –Mark, Haechan, Winwin, Dooyoung- yang menatapnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala –heran-.

"Hyung kau ini sudah kemari telat, sekarang malah aneh begini?"-Mark mengambil alih tugas Jaehyun, menyendokkan udang dan nasi kepiring hyung dimplenya itu, "...kau kesambet angin malam?"

"Enak saja..."-Jaehyun tak terima, "..aku cuma.."

.

"Loh Jae, kenapa disini?"-Jaehyun mengenal suara itu, ya itu Yuta. Member dari Jepang itu berjalan berdampingan dengan Ten, menyelonong masuk ke barisan antrian. Mereka ini dari mana sedari tadi, kenapa juga baru sampai disini. Ehh tunggu, apa kata Yuta tadi?

"Haii hyung."-Jaehyun menyapa balik, ia melihat raut bingung diwajah Yuta dan Ten, Jaehyun jadi ikut bingung kan.

"Jae kok sudah disini?"-Ten celingukan, seperti mencari seseorang, "...katanya menunggu Taeyong hyung dipantai, upss..yakk..sakit."-Ten mengelus kaki kanannya melas, uhh kakinya jadi korban injakan si pria gunung, Yuta, dan itu sakit sekali. Teganya.

Ten ini benar-benar, Yuta sebal sendiri jadinya. Itukan privasi Taeyong dan Jaehyun, eh malah diumbar begitu. Kan member lain jadi tau, lihat, mereka menatap Jaehyun dengan wajah kebingungan dan penuh pertanyaan. Sebentar lagi pasti ribut tuh.

.

Jaehyun tidak tuli kan. Atau ia memang salah dengar. Apa kata Ten tadi, bagaimana ia bisa tau soal itu. Dan apa maksudnya tadi, "Lalu Taeyong hyung mana, aku tak melihatnya kok." ia melemparkan pertanyaan itu. Jaehyun curiga juga, bukannya terakhir kali ia melihat Taeyong tengah bersama Yuta dan Ten, tapi ia tak melihatnya sekarang.

Ten mendekati Jaehyun, bocah ini benar-benar belagak pilon atau bagaimana sih, ia berbisik pelan, "Ya menemuimu dipantai, diakan memafkanmu. Bagaimana si.." tersenyum ke member lain yang menatapnya curiga,"..tapi kenapa kau malah disini, bukannya ngedate disana." tutupnya.

Benar kan dugaan Jaehyun, maka ia menyeret Ten, menjauhi rombongan, "Hyung serius, aku tadi sudah menunggunya satu jam lebih, tapi ia tak kunjung datang, makannya aku juga telat kemari. Kupikir ia tak memaafkanku, makannya ia tak mau menemuiku." jelasnya dengan wajah cemas.

"Kau serius?"

"Yee, aku menunggunya lama, kuulangi, satu jam lebih hyung, lalu Mark tiba-tiba memanggilku karena _gala dinner_ akan dimulai. Dan aku sama sekali tak bertemu dengannya, bahkan disini pun tidak hyung."

"Be-benarkah, bahkan ia langsung menemuimu dari jam lima tadi Jae." ucap Ten masih tak percaya. Tapi melihat ekpresi Jaehyun, ia yakin, bocah Jung ini tak mungkin berbohong. "La-lalu, dimana Taeyong hyung."-Ten mulai cemas. Ia celingak celinguk kesana kemari, mencari sosok Lee Taeyong, kali saja Taeyong nyempil diantara member snsd atau exo kan, dia itukan sukanya nyempil nyempil.

Ekspresi Ten mengundang perhatian para member lain, Taeil dan pasukan ayamnya mendekati Ten dan Jaehyun, mereka mulai curiga.

"Ada apa ini? Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"-Taeil benar-benar penasaran. Ia member tertua dan selalu tak tau apa-apa. Ia ingin menangis sekarang.

"Yaa hyung, kalian kenapa si? Ada apa sebenarnya?" dan pertanyaan Haechan semakin membuat Ten bingung. Satu kesimpulannya adalah...

.

"Taeyong hyung hilang.."

"Mwoo.."

.

.

* * *

Taeyong hanya berjalan menunduk tanpa alas kaki sedari tadi, menikmati halus dan mulusnya pasir pantai. Tapi saat ia kembali pada situasi normalnya, ia baru tersadar jika ia sudah berada disini, _International Market_. Taeyong berdiri terbengong didepan deretan toko-toko _souvenir_ yang mulai ramai di senja ini. Iya saja tak sadar ini dimana, ia sedang apa dan kenapa disini. Kalau begitu ia tersesatkah? Dipantai sepanjang 2 mil yang mulai ramai ini.

.

 _Splashh_...

.

Taeyong menutupi matanya yang silau, terkena cahaya terang entah dari mana. Ia masih terus menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik kedua telapak tangannya, sampai kemudian ia mendengar suara riuh tiba-tiba mengelilinginya, berisik sekali.

.

" _Eh itu artis Korea juga?"_

" _Lihat celana jeansnya, itu brand mahal, pasti dia artis!_

" _Lohh bukannya dia member NCT?"_

" _Itu artis SM, Taeyong.."_

" _Omoo Taeyong nct.."_

" _Taeyongie oppaa.."_

" _Kyaa Lee Taeyong, kawaii.."_

" _Kyeoptaa..."_

.

Benar Taeyong mendengarnya, ia yakin mereka siapa. Maka ia menurunkan tangan yang menutupi wajahnya, tersenyum kikuk menatap sekelilingnya, puluhan orang terlihat mengelilinginya. Inginnya ia menyapa balik mereka. Tapi silau cahaya semakin menyakitkan matanya. Taeyong kembali pada posisi semula, menutupi wajahnya.

.

" _Kyaaa tampannyaaa..."_

" _Oppa jangan begitu, aku ingin melihatmu.."_

" _Oppa yaa.."_

" _Kenapa dia disini?"_

" _Ya Tuhan Ya Tuhan dia benar-benar nyata.."_

" _Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya lagi.."_

" _Oppa oppa kyaaa.."_

.

Ya, itu suara para pengunjung yang mengenalinya, atau fans yang mengikuti mereka. Suara mereka benar-benar memekakkan telinganya. Taeyong kini benar-benar merasa bodoh, ia bahkan pergi kesini, ditempat yang ramai, jauh dari _staff_ hyung disana. Sendirian dan mulai dikerubungi manusia ganas. Hawa disekitarnya mulai memanas. Ia juga merasakannya, saat puluhan _blitz_ kamera menerpa wajahnya, Taeyong semakin menutupi wajahnya erat, membungkuk, mulai takut dengan keadaan.

.

 _Splashh_

Jeprett..

 _Splashh_..

.

Bukannya ia mau sombong tak mau menunjukkan wajahnya lagi, tapi akan jadi hal buruk baginya nanti jika ia melakukannya. Ditengah keramaian seperti ini, sendirian, tanpa pengawasan.

.

Sreeett

"Jja ikut denganku!"-Taeyong berjengit kaget saat seseorang tiba-tiba menarik lengannya kuat, mengajaknya berlari cepat. Dalam pelarian, ia membuka matanya, pandangannya buram tapi samar-samar ia melihatnya. Sosok yang menarik tangannya itu. Membawanya berlari diiringi riuhnya pekikan tak rela dibelakangnya. Mereka benar-benar seperti berada dalam film _train to Busan_.

Taeyong masih berlari, kebingungan dan memandang heran sosok didepannya ini. Sosok ini –pria- ini sangat tinggi, memakai jaket dan topi hitam serta celana jeans pendek, membawanya terus berlari, kearah gedung modern yang ia tak tau namanya. Bersembunyi disisi gedung yang ternyata sebuah resort.

.

.

"Hah..ha..haahh..apa yang kau lakukan hah Lee Taeyong.."

"Hahh..hahh..Hyung?"-Taeyong dan sosok didepannya berhenti disebuah balai resort yang menghadap langsung kelaut. Ia masih mengatur nafasnya yang masih ngos-ngosan efek berlari tadi. Pria didepannya ini benar-benar, mentang mentang kakinya panjang larinya cepat begitu. Diakan tidak pakai alas kaki, uhh sekarang baru terasa sakitnya.

Tug

.

"Ya aww appo.."-Taeyong mengelus kepala tampannya yang menjadi korban jitakan, "Yaa Chanyeol hyung teganya." mencebilkan bibirnya kepada pria didepannya.

"Kau itu, habis bengong terus daritadi. Disana bengong disini bengong, kenapa juga bisa sampai disana hah. Sudah tau banyak fans mengikuti kita disini. Malah nyasar tak jelas begitu. Mana tak pakai sepatu lagi. Tak bisa menjaga diri sekali."-Taeyong melongo mendengarkan ocehan sosok didepannya ini, Park Chanyeol. Heol, sunbaenya yang terkenal dengan postur jerapah ini cerewet sekali kalau sudah bicara. Ahh ia jadi paham dari mana asalnya nama _happy virus_ itu.

"Hehe.."-Taeyong tersadar, terkekeh tak berdosa menatap Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya galak, "..gomawo nee hyung, kau menyelamatkanku tadi. Habis aku bingung harus bagaimana. Ternyata ada kau, hehe.." masih nyengir pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang tadinya mau marah –lagi- jadi tak tega melihat Taeyong berkedip kedip begitu, bocah ini selalu tak sadar beragyeo laknat, "Hahh...kau sedang ada masalah kan?" tebaknya kemudian.

Taeyong tersentak, darimana sunbaenya ini tau, lalu bagaimana dia harus menjawabnya ya, "Ania..euhm aku cuma cari suasana lain saja. Ya begitu."

"Tanpa persiapan begitu? Mana topi, kacamata dan maskermu bocah? Lihat, kakimu lecet tidak?"

"Eoh..bu-bukan, maksudku, aku tak sengaja kesini. Jadi aku tak membawanya. Aku juga baik-baik saja" nyengir memberi pembelaan, ia mengangkat kakinya, menunjukkan telapak kakinya pada Chanyeol bahwa ia baik-baik saja, dia saja yang berlebihan.

"Bukannya tujuanmu ketepi pantai. Tapi kau malah melihat mereka.."-Chanyeol menunjukkan ponselnya kepada Taeyong,"..lalu kau tanpa tujuan berjalan sampai ditempat itu. Begitukan?"

Taeyong berjengit kaget melihat foto diponsel itu. Apalagi tebakan Chanyeol tepat sasaran –lagi-, "Bagaimana kau bisa tau hyung?"

"Aku mengikutimu dari hotel bocah. Melihatmu berdiri bengong diteras hotel. Lalu, yahh berjalan lesu seperti itu. Siapa sunbae yang tak akan iba melihatmu begitu. Bahkan jika itu Heechul sunbae sekalipun."

Taeyong meringis mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Ya dia benar juga. Ia lalu menggigit bibirnya, menundukkan kepalanya, soal foto tadi, ia bahkan baru tau foto itu tersebar ke para sunbae. Itukan foto saat kemarin mereka berfoto bersama dipantai. Taeyong melihatnya, Jaehyun dan Yeri berdampingan, berpose dan gadis itu merangkul pundak Jaehyun. Mereka terlihat mesra sekali, dan serasi, pantas saja fotonya jadi menyebar begitu. Bahkan sampai di _corp_ oleh para _editor_ foto kemarin.

Tanpa melihat foto itu, Taeyong sudah tau kok kalau Jaehyun dan Yeri tengah menjadi perbincangan seru dibelakangnya. Dan kenapa juga ia harus marah soal _couple_ mak comblang Seulgi itu. Ia jadi merasa aneh kalau membayangkan kenyataan itu, ia dan Jaehyun yang bukan siapa-siapa. Mereka pria, member disatu grup, dan jangan lupakan, mereka idol. Lalu kenapa dia harus marah soal itu semua. Yakin dia benar-benar marah karena ucapan kelewatan Jaehyun waktu itu, atau karena hal lain.

.

"Kau cemburu kan?" dan Chanyeol benar-benar selalu tepat sasaran. Taeyong seharusnya tau itu, Chanyeol selalu bisa membaca pikirannya.

Ia mendongak menatap Chanyeol, dan menggeleng pelan, "Kenapa juga aku harus cemburu?"-Taeyong merutuki mulut pendustanya. Ia juga bilang begini kan waktu itu pada Jaehyun, sampai-sampai itu memicu ucapan jahat Jaehyun.

.

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengarnya, si bocah _tsundere_ ini benar-benar. Ia tau betul apa yang tengah Taeyong rasakan, karena ia pernah merasakan hal yang sama, "Kau tau Tae, ini pasti sangat sulit bagimu. Bagi kita seorang pria dan terlebih kita ini publik figure. "-Chanyeol merangkul Taeyong, mengelus pundaknya pelan, "Aneh memang jika kita cemburu karena orang yang kita sukai tengah dekat dengan orang lain, padahal kita bukan siapa-siapa baginya. Ini menjadi aneh karena bukan hal yang wajar."

Taeyong menatap Chanyeol, dia sangat bijak dimata Taeyong saat ini, "Kau tau hyung, aku bahkan tak tau kenapa aku begini. Aku merasa benar-benar 'tak normal'."

"Kau cemburu bukan karena suka pada Yeri kan, tapi sebaliknya, itu karena Jaehyun." tebak Chanyeol tepat sasaran lagi, mengelus pundak dongsaengnya dengan lembut, Chanyeol benar-benar mengayominya sekarang, "..ceritalah padaku Tae!"

Taeyong mengangguk lemah, "Ya, kau benar. Awalnya aku hanya marah dan kecewa karena Jaehyun mengabaikan janjinya. Aku juga marah karena dia mengejekku waktu itu."-Taeyong menimang nimang, haruskah ia ceritakan semua pada Chanyeol. Ia menarik nafasnya pelan dan tersenyum kepada Chanyeol, mulai percaya, "...tapi aku tau sekarang. Aku begini bukan hanya karena itu. Aku merasa...cemburu. Aku merasa benar-benar membenci Jaehyun sekarang." ia menunduk lagi, meremas ujung kausnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum lucu mendengarnya, "Tae, kau tau. Jika kau tak pernah terbuka dan selalu mengelak akan perasaanmu. Lantas marah jika Jaehyun berbuat hal yang menurutmu menyebalkan, kapan kalian akan menjadi lebih baik?"

Taeyong menatap Chanyeol, ia tak paham, "Tae, bagaimanapun kau itu pria dan kau bukan anak-anak lagi yang akan cemburu pada ibunya karena ibunya lebih perhatian pada adiknya, bukan Tae. Marahmu ini, sebalmu ini, kecewamu ini, semua yang kau rasakan ini, semua pasti bisa kau lawan dengan baik, dengan pemikiran dewasa. Jangan selalu membuat spekulasi sendiri tanpa tau apa yang tengah Jaehyun rasakan."-Taeyong mencerna semua nasihat Chanyeol, ia menarik sudut bibirnya tersenyum, "Lalu aku harus bagaimana hyung?"

"Kau pasti tau apa yang harus kau lakukan."-Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari Taeyong, melihat bulan diatas laut yang memantulkan bayangan indahnya.

.

"Hyung , ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau bisa bertemu denganku tadi?"

"Hehe, aku main _pokemon go_ tadi _,_ hehe. Astaga aku jadi ingat kan.."

"Haha, dasar.."

.

.

* * *

Jaehyun terus berjalan dengan wajah panik melewati sepanjang pesisir pantai, tak menghiraukan teriakan-teriakan dibelakangnya. Kepalanya sesekali menoleh kesana kemari mencari sosok berperawakan kurus, Lee Taeyong. Setengah mati ia khawatir pada pemuda itu.

Jaehyun terus berjalan menyusuri pantai, meneriakkan nama pemuda itu. Ia bahkan tak menghiraukan para _homeless people_ yang sesekali menggerutu, menabraknya. Kini ia bahkan hampir serupa dengan mereka.

"Jae, hahh..hahh..tunggu."-Doyoung mensejajarkan langkahnya disamping Jaehyun, meraih pundak dongsaengnya itu, "..kurasa lebih baik kita menunggunya saja. Aku yakin Taeyong hyung baik-baik saja. Jae, kau lihat disana!" menunjuk para staff yang memperhatikan mereka dari teras hotel, "..lalu disana!" kali ini menunjuk area _bay poin_ , wilayah berjemur para wisatawan tak jauh dari mereka berdiri saat ini. Disana, banyak fans yang tengah berkumpul, bersantai dan kini memandang mereka sembari mulai menfoto dari jarak jauh.

"Ini sangat berisiko Jae." lanjut Doyoung

"Doyoung benar Jae hahh..hahh.."-Ten menimpali. Bergabung disamping Jaehyun. Para member lain berlari kecil dibelakang Ten.

"Ini hampir jam 9 malam. Para staff dan manajer hyung pasti akan curiga melihat kita disini."

Jaehyun menatap Ten. Hyungnya itu benar juga, jika mereka semakin jauh melangkah, Jaehyun berani bersumpah esok akan muncul artikel-artikel unik tentang mereka.

.

"Aku hanya khawatir soal badai _madeleine_." demi Tuhan, para member merutuki celetukan Winwin itu. Mereka sudah susah payah membujuk Jaehyun, bocah itu malah menabur garam lagi.

"Ehh kenapa?"-Winwin menatap para hyung dan dongsaengnya bingung, "...mi-mian aku tak bermaksud." ia menyadari kesalahannya.

"Sudahlah, aku yakin Taeyong akan segera kembali. Aku sudah menelfonnya tadi, aku juga mengiriminya pesan. Handphone-nya aktif, tapi ia tak mengangkatnya. Jadi dia pasti sedang sibuk sekarang." yang lain mengangguk mendengar perkataan Yuta.

" Jja hyungdeul, kita tunggu disana saja!"-Mark menunjuk kedai kecil disamping jalan setapak. Mereka akhirnya mengikuti saran Mark, tak ada pilihan lain bukan.

.

.

* * *

1 jam kemudian

Jaehyun menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba. Hal serupa dilakukan member lain disampingnya. Bahu Jaehyun menegang, badannya kaku tiba-tiba, dadanya juga sesak, wajahnya terlihat gusar menatap sosok didepannya. Ini sudah hampir jam 10 malam. Mereka bahkan melewatkan makan malamnya dan rela menggantinya dengan camilan dikedai sana tadi. Dikerubungi para fans yang diam diam mengambil foto mereka, melawan angin malam dengan kaos tipis _agency_ ditubuh mereka.

Tapi apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Sosok yang mati-matian ia cari, kini berdiri dihadapannya, cekikikan bahagia dengan sunbaenya. Lalu tanpa dosa menyapanya. Tak lupa tersenyum manis pada sunbae yang merangkulnya mesra tadi sebelum ia beranjak pergi.

Jika Jaehyun ingin marah, ia akan lakukan itu sekarang. Berteriak didepan wajah orang itu, lantas menyeretnya kekamar. Minta penjelasan lalu menghukumnya. Tapi Jaehyun bahkan tak tau harus berkata apa saat sosok itu, Lee Taeyong mendekatinya, tersenyum lebar padanya, juga pada para member lainnya. Kemudian memasang wajah bersalah, meminta maaf.

"Aku baru saja membaca pesan Yuta. Sungguh, aku benar-benar minta maaf sudah merepotkan dan membuat kalian khawatir. Maafkan aku."-Taeyong membungkuk kepada delapan member yang tengah menatapnya lega –minus Jaehyun-.

Tak ada suara, Taeyong menegakkan tubuhnya kembali, menatap para member yang terlihat kacau, ia tau harus bagaimana, "Ahh karena aku sudah mengacaukan _dinner_ kalian, aku akan menggantinya." ucapan Taeyong membuat suara ricuh para member. Tanpa diminta, mereka mendekatinya, mengomelinya dan beberapa –Winwin, Ten dan Haechan- terlihat merangkul Taeyong, rindu sepertinya. Sedang Taeyong hanya tersenyum manis menatap hyung dan dongsaeng-dongsaengnya.

"Yee yee aku janji akan memasakkan kalian sekarang. Aku akan pinjam dapur dan kalian tinggal duduk manis menikmatinya. Kalian mau makan apa heum, apapun akan kumasakkan, hehe.."-Taeyong terkekeh membujuk para membernya. Sedang yang lain tertawa riang, merasa usahanya terbayarkan.

.

"Kau pikir itu semua bisa membayar semuanya." seruan Jaehyun menghentikan aksi Taeyong. Menghasilkan wajah terkejut pada Taeyong dan member lainnya.

"Jae kau kenapa?"

"Cihh..kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan itu akan merubah semuanya hah?"

"Apa maksudmu Jae."-Taeyong melepas pelukan member lainnya, melangkah maju menghadap Jaehyun, wajah manisnya berubah dingin, "..kau marah padaku?"

"Kau kira aku sedang apa sekarang hah?"-Jaehyun meninggikan suaranya. Wajahnya terlihat tegang.

"Jae apa-apaan ini, sudahlah, kau itu keterlaluan."

"Diamlah hyung!"-Jaehyun masih menatap Taeyong tajam, membungkam paksa seruan Taeil, membuat hyungnya itu diam seketika, _shock_. Kali ini mood Jaehyun benar-benar buruk, "..kau pergi begitu saja tanpa kabar. Membuat kami khawatir mencarimu kesana kemari. Cemas setengah mati, lalu kembali dengan wajah seperti itu, kau bercanda hahh, kau fikir ini lucu. Hidup tak selucu itu asal kau tau!"

Taeyong tersentak, Jaehyun membentakknya. Tepat didepan wajahnya. Air muka Taeyong berubah sendu, ini pertama kalinya Jaehyun berteriak seperti ini padanya. Didepan para member lainnya. Bahkan mulai menjadi tontonan umum, lihatlah para tamu hotel mulai berkumpul mengerumuni mereka. Seolah-olah tengah menyaksikan panggung musikal.

"Kenapa kau diam hah?"

"Jae kau.."-Taeil tak melanjutkan ucapannya, Ten mencegahnya, menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tau, ini akan menjadi lebih sulit karena keegoisan mereka.

Taeyong menahan sesak didadanya, menarik nafas dan mengulum senyum kecil, "Lalu apa maumu Jae? Aku tau aku salah. Aku sungguh-sunguh minta maaf padamu dan yang lainnya, sungguh aku tak bermaksud lain. Aku-aku tadi hanya ingin sendiri."

"Katakan dari awal kalau kau memang tak mau memaafkanku, tak usah bertele-tele seperti ini. Tak usah mengorbankan orang lain hanya untuk kesenangan belakamu."-Jaehyun masih berkata dingin, menatap Taeyong remeh, "Kau egois hyung."

Apa kata Jaehyun tadi, ia egois. Bahkan pria didepannya ini egois tak mau memaafkan dan memahami alasannya sekarang, padahal ia sudah berniat memberikan maaf padanya. Taeyong menatap sekelilingnya. Pengunjung yang tadi mengelilingi mereka sudah mulai berpergian. Semua karena usaha para member lain meminta mereka untuk tak berkerumun, demi keamanan.

Dari arah sana, arah hotel, para staff SM menghampiri mereka. Turut membubarkan penonton. Taeyong mendengar manajer hyung yang sudah berdiri disampingnya, meminta penjelasan atas keributan yang mereka ciptakan ini. Tapi jangankan untuk menjelaskan, hanya sekedar menyapa saja lidahnya terasa kelu.

"Hyung, aku kecewa padamu." dan setelah mengatakan itu Jaehyun berlalu dari hadapannya. Berbalik menuju hotel dan tak melihat lagi kearahnya. Ia merasakan genggaman erat pada tangan kanannya. Ia hafal betul itu siapa, Winwin, dongsaeng kesayangannya. Pria China itu bahkan sudah merangkulnya, mengatakan bahwa ia harus sabar.

Taeyong masih menatap kaku punggung Jaehyun yang semakin menjauhinya. Dadanya benar-benar sesak. Matanya juga panas. Kenapa semua menjadi rumit begini. Padahal ia sudah mulai membuka hatinya, menerima semua keadaannya. Hubungan terlarang yang tak seharusnya terjadi. Serius, Taeyong sudah merelakan semuanya. Tapi kenapa sekarang jadi begini. Apa ia salah akan tindakan yang ia ambil. Bukankah ia pihak yang disakiti oleh Jaehyun, lalu kenapa malah pria itu yang marah sekarang?

.

.

* * *

Ini sudah hampir pagi dan Jaehyun benar-benar tak mampu memejamkan matanya. Ia membolak balikkan badannya seperti cacing kepanasan. Ia tidur sendirian, karena Ten mengungsi dikasur Mark. Ia rupanya marah pada Jaehyun. Pasti karena kelakuan jahatnya tadi.

Jaehyun merutuki dirinya sendiri. Kenapa penyesalan selalu saja datang terlambat padanya. Kenapa ia selalu bertindak gegabah, tanpa perhitungan dan nekat begitu.

Jaehyun ingin menenggelamkan dirinya kelaut saja kalau mengingat wajah sedih Taeyong tadi. Ya Tuhan, ia ingin memutar waktu, sungguh jika ia punya mesin kemana saja, ia ingin kembali kewaktu itu, saat ia lega menemukan, anii lebih tepatnya bertemu dengan Lee Taeyong.

Semua ucapannya tadi, bentakannya tadi, kemarahannya, semata-mata hanya berdasarkan rasa...cemburu saja. Ia jadi gelap mata begitu. Saat melihat Taeyong berjalan disamping Chanyeol, tertawa riang dirangkulan pria jangkung itu, ia benar-benar merasa..marah. Semua bukan soal ia yang kehilangan waktunya untuk mencari Taeyong, kehilangan hidangan makan malam istimewanya, sungguh bukan itu, toh member lain juga ada di posisi yang sama dengannya. Tapi ini semua adalah tentang kecemburuannya semata. Ia cemburu karena Taeyong lebih memilih memberikan waktunya pada Chanyeol daripada benar-benar menemuinya. Ia cemburu melihat Taeyong yang terlihat bahagia bersama Chanyeol. Dan kini ia sadar kecemburuannya tak berdasar, konyol dan tak wajar.

Memangnya siapa juga dia, kenapa cemburu begitu pada hyungnya itu. Pacar bukan, kekasih bukan, statusnya saja tak jelas. Tapi kenapa ia jadi begini. Aishh ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Tadi setelah meluapkan amarah dan kekecewaannya pada Taeyong, ia kembali kekamarnya, sendirian. Tapi ia harus menghentikan langkahnya saat di _lobby_ ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Sunbaenya itu ternyata telah menunggunya disana. Lantas menariknya untuk bicara empat mata dikamar Jaehyun. Ia jadi curiga, apa sunbaenya ini mendengar dan melihat kejadian itu, lalu kenapa juga dia perduli sekali.

Jaehyun awalnya tak mau perduli dan menerima ajakan ngobrol _face to face_ itu. Kalaupun ia, ia hanya akan menganggapnya sebagai basa basi belaka saja. Tapi kemudian penjelasan Chanyeol meruntuhkan egonya.

.

.

" _Taeyong hanya tak tau harus bersikap bagaimana Jae."_

" _Maksud hyung?"_

" _Dengarkan. Taeyong sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku. Ia jujur padaku, dan aku tau itu karena sedari awal aku sudah mengikutinya."-Chanyeol berkata serius, menatap hobae didepannya dengan tatapan lembut._

" _Dia sudah akan menemuimu saat itu, tapi mengurungkan niatnya saat melihatmu bersama Yeri ah dipantai."-Jaehyun tersentak, menatap Chanyeol, menelisik wajah tampan itu, mencari kebohongan disana, tapi ia sama sekali tak menemukannya._

" _Dia sebenarnya memaafkanmu, dan penasaran dengan kejutan yang akan kau berikan. Tapi ia malah melihatmu dengan orang yang tengah ia cemburui. Maka Taeyong pergi darisana. Berjalan tanpa arah dan kebingungan lalu terjebak ditengah para pengunjung dan fans yang mengerubutinya. Beruntung aku datang menolongnya, kau tau apa yang akan terjadi jika tidak."-Jaehyun ternganga mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol. Ya Tuhan Taeyong sampai tersesat begitu._

" _Ia lalu menceritakan semuanya, soal perasaannya yang tak wajar. Cemburu pada Yeri karena dekat denganmu akhir-akhir ini. Kau tau apa jawabannya saat kutanya kenapa ia cemburu."-Jaehyun menggeleng, dadanya mulai berdebar-debar sekarang._

" _Karena ia menyukaimu." kedua kalinya Jaehyun tersentak, tanpa ia sadari menarik sudut bibirnya. Jadi, ucapan cinta disuratnya terbalaskan eoh._

" _Tapi ia mengambil keputusan yang sulit. Ia pasti ingin membicarakannya denganmu, tapi kemarahanmu merusak rencananya."_

" _Apa maksudmu hyung?"_

" _Yang kutau, ia ingin menjalani semuanya denganmu, hubungan lebih jauh lagi, tapi tetap harus menjaga image dan privasi kalian. Bagaimanapun kalian ini pria dan idol. Apalagi kalian baru saja debut. Ini adalah hal yang sulit. Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana nantinya karier yang tengah kalian bangun dan masih dini ini, jika sampai publik mengendus hubungan kalian."_

 _Ya Chanyeol benar. Jadi sebenarnya Taeyong memberikan kesempatan padanya dan bahkan berusaha menjalani semuanya dengan lebih baik. Tapi apa yang ia lakukan tadi._

" _Aku tau tadi kau cemburu padaku makannya sampai begini kan. Ya itulah yang juga Taeyong rasakan pada Yeri, Jae"_

" _Jadi tadi kau melihat semuanya hyung." ucap Jaehyun masih terkejut, "Sungguh hyung, aku benar-benar malu sekarang. Aku tak akan mampu menatap wajah para member, apalagi Taeyong hyung. Aku tak tau harus bagaimana hyung." menundukkan kepalanya, Jaehyun benar-benar blank. Ia merasa bodoh dan jahat sekarang, ia tak tau harus bagaimana lagi setelah ini. Apakah Taeyong dan member lainnya mau menatapnya lagi. Ia tak yakin itu._

" _Jika Taeyong berani membuat keputusan dan bertindak sejauh ini, kenapa kau tidak. Jae, perbaikilah semua. Kau dan teman-temanmu sudah saling lama mengenal, aku yakin mereka memaafkanmu, begitu juga Taeyong."_

 _Ya, Jaehyun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Sunbaenya ini benar. Ia tak boleh jadi pengecut, ia harus mengembalikan semuanya._

.

.

* * *

Ini adalah hari ketiga SM Town _Workshop_ di Hawaii. Jaehyun tak mau menyebut ini sebagai liburan, toh sampai detik ini mereka masih disibukkan dengan seabrek _event agency_. Pagi ini mereka semua, peserta _Workshop_ harus bangun lebih awal. Setelah acara _breakfast_ , mereka semua wajib mengikuti serangkaian SM Town _event_ , berkumpul dipantai yang tengah disulap menjadi arena _games_ , sebelum mengikuti SM Party malam harinya.

Karena _mini olympic_ akan digelar hari ini. Maka dengan memakai nematage, mereka harus was was menunggu pembagian _team_. Kabarnya, _team_ hijau akan memakai kaos putih bercorak hijau, sedang _team pink_ akan memakai kaos putih bercorak _pink_. Mereka tinggal menunggu pembagian _team_ sembari menikmati sarapan di _ballrome_ hotel.

Jaehyun menatap sosok diseberang mejanya. Duduk disamping Winwin dan Ten, menikmati hidangan breakfastnya, terlihat tak berselera. Matanya yang salah atau memang ini benar, ia melihat mata Taeyong bengkak, apa dia menangis semalam. Jaehyun ingin menampar mulut jahatnya saja kalau memang itu benar terjadi. Terlalu asyik dengan objek diseberang sana, ia bahkan tak menyadari sosok lain yang sudah duduk disampingnya.

"Ada cinta eohh di Hawaii, lumayan kan kalau dibikin film. Membantu comeback kita nanti."-Yuta menoel pipi gembil Jaehyun yang langsung tersadar dari _mode_ bengongnya ini.

"Yaa hyung, kau ini mengagetkanku saja." mencebilkan bibirnya, Jaehyun jadi salting, sok sibuk dengan piringnya yang masih penuh. Ehh tapi tunggu, apa kata hyungnya tadi?

"Cihh, salting nih yee, kau itu kalau sedang jatuh cinta kelihatan sekali Jae."-Yuta masih terus saja meledeknya. Untung mood Jaehyun sedang baik sekarang. Ia lantas tersenyum simpul menatap Yuta. Diantara para member lainnya, hanya hyungnya ini yang mau menyapanya tulus, menemaninya makan lalu mengajaknya bercanda. Ahh jangan lupakan Doyoung hyung juga. Namja bermarga Kim itu bahkan bersusah payah membangunkannya tadi. Bersyukurlah Jaehyun mempunyai Yuta dan Doyoung.

"Jatuh cinta yeye, Jaehyun cemburuan yeye, ayo minta maaf yeye." yel yel Yuta benar-benar.

"Hyung, hustt apa-apaan sih."-Jaehyun celingukan melihat sekelilingnya, lalu menatap Yuta sebal, "...diamlah, nanti ada yang dengar hyung. Nanti jadi gosip aneh lagi lo, kan tambah runyam hidupku hyung."

"Ya itu si deritamu, salah sendiri playboy." jawab Yuta cuek.

"Siapa yang playboy? Aku bahkan belum pernah pacaran."

"Ya sekalinya pacaran pacarnya dua auww."-Yuta mengaduh, mengelus kakinya yang diinjak Jaehyun tiba-tiba, " Kau ini dongsaeng nakal."

"Hyung si bicara aneh aneh, siapa juga kan yang pacaran. Dua lagi pacarnya."

"Ya kau itu." berbisik ditelinga Jaehyun, "..Lee Taeyong dan Kim Yerim."

"Husst apa-apaan sih.." dan Jaehyun beranjak dengan kasar dari kursinya, membawa piring dan gelasnya, menghampiri meja Taeyong tanpa memperdulikan racauan Yuta.

.

.

"Hyung aku ingin bicara denganmu!"

Taeyong menghentikan acara makannya saat sosok yang tak ingin ia jumpai sudah duduk manis dihadapannnya. Ia menatapnya sebentar lalu kembali sibuk dengan acara makannya. Tak menghiraukan Jaehyun diseberang sana.

Jaehyun sabar menghadapi Taeyong yang nampak masih marah seperti ini. Ia tersenyum manis dan mengangguk kecil pada member lain yang duduk disekitar Taeyong. Seakan mengerti suasana, mereka beranjak dari posisinya tanpa suara sedikitpun, meninggalkan Jaehyun dan Taeyong disana.

Jaehyun memasang wajah serius, menatap sosok yang tengah tertunduk didepannya, sibuk mengaduk-aduk isi piringnya. Posisi keduanya menciptakan tatapan heran manusia manusia lain yang tengah sibuk dengan aktifitas disekitarnya. Jaehyun sadar itu, mereka berdua tengah diperhatikan banyak pasang mata dan menatap mereka seolah olah keduanya itu pasangan suami istri yang tengah gencatan senjata.

"Hyung, aku ingin bicara denganmu. Tapi tidak disini. Aku menunggumu dikolam renang." dan dengan itu, Jaehyun beranjak meninggalkan Taeyong, meninggalkan piringnya yang bahkan belum ia sentuh sama sekali.

.

.

Taeyong merasakan hawa aneh disekitarnya, tatapan menyelidik dari pasang mata manusia yang melihatnya dengan sejuta pertanyaan. Ia tau, Jaehyun pasti juga tak nyaman berada disini. Maka ia ingin mengajaknya bicara diluar sana, empat mata. Tapi apa katanya tadi? Di kolam renang. Yang benar saja, memangnya dia pikir disana sepi apa. Dan seenaknya saja mengajaknya sok keren begitu. Memangnya dia yakin ia mau dengan ajakannya itu.

Taeyong tadinya ingin egois, enggan menuruti kata-kata Jaehyun. Ia hanya takut kecewa lagi. Siapa tau kan, Jaehyun ternyata tak sendirian di kolam sana. Siapa tau kan ada Yeri disana, asyik mengobrol dengan Jaehyun dan tak tau tempat. Siapa tau setelah itu nantinya mereka akan berci..

Aishhh..dia ini kenapa si, selalu sensitif dan cemburuan seperti gadis. Benar, dia itu selalu berspekulasi sendiri. Dia kan laki-laki yang tak seharusnya takut akan kenyataan. Ya benar, dia bisa memberi kesempatan kedua pada Jaehyun, ani, ketiga malah, meski ia tau, Jaehyun bahkan tak akan pernah mengerti perasaannya.

.

.

* * *

"Syukurlah kau benar-benar kemari hyung."-Jaehyun tersenyum lebar saat sosok yang tengah dinantinya berjalan pelan dengan wajah datar –sok- dinginnya itu. Jaehyun jadi geli sendiri, hyungnya ini selalu berusaha bersikap dingin didepan publik, padahal aslinya dia itu sensitif sekali, jangan lupakan, suka tak sadar beragyeo ria. Uhh dia kangen hyungnya yang seperti itu.

Taeyong berjalan santai dengan kedua tangan disakunya. Ia mendecih melihat sosok menyebalkan dimatanya itu saat ini. Apa-apaan dia itu, bicara kok ditempat terbuka seperti ini. Ehh tunggu, tapi kok tempat ini sepi sekali, hanya ada ia dan Jaehyun disini.

"Hyung.."-Taeyong tersentak saat Jaehyun tiba tiba menggenggam kedua tangannya, menariknya dari saku celananya, lalu menatapnya lembut, mana ia tahan kan,"..aku minta maaf padamu. Aku benar-benar merasa buruk padamu. Hyung, kumohon maafkan aku."

Taeyong masih tak mengerti, tunggu, bukankah semalam Jaehyun bahkan tak mau memaafkannya. Ia bahkan membentak dan menyalahkannya. Tapi sekarang kenapa bocah Jung ini jadi begini.

"Hyung, aku sudah tau semuanya."-Jaehyun semakin erat menggenggam tangan Taeyong, "Kau tau, aku merasa bodoh dan jahat setelahnya."

Taeyong menghempaskan tangan Jaehyun, apa-apaan dia ini, kalau ada yang lihat, apalagi para _masternim_ fans kan gawat. Tapi ia lantas menyesali perbuatannya itu saat melihat wajah terkejut Jaehyun. Omona, dia pasti berpikiran buruk soal perlakuannya ini.

Jaehyun menghela nafasnya berat, ia tau ini konsekuensi baginya, "Aku tau aku sangat keterlaluan padamu. Aku tau tak sepantasnya aku seperti itu, aku sangat jahat hyung. Aku memang pengecut, selalu bertindak tanpa perhitungan, ceroboh dan pemarah. Aku bahkan mengutuk diriku sendiri. Tapi kumohon hyung, maafkan aku."-Taeyong meringis mendengar permintaan maaf itu lagi. Sudah berapa kali coba bocah ini bilang itu terus.

"Jae kau tau, aku sangat kecewa padamu."-Taeyong akhirnya membuka suara, menatap sebal Jaehyun.

"Ya aku tau itu, aku minta maaf padamu. Aku juga tau soal kecemburuanmu."-Jaehyun tersenyum nakal saat mengatakannya. Ia bisa melihat ekspresi terkejut Taeyong, "Hyung aku tau kau cemburu pada Yeri. Kau bahkan pergi meninggalkanku karena cemburu melihatku dengannya kan."

"Ya kau itu geer sekali."

"Yaa hyung appoyo.."-Jaehyun mengusap usap lengannya yang tiba-tiba dicubit Taeyong keras. Beralih memegang pundak hyungnya, memaksa hyungnya untuk tetap menatapnya.

"Hyung kau tau, kau hanya salah paham." menarik nafas lalu memulai lagi, "..aku dan Yeri tak ada hubungan apa-apa, sungguh. Dia sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri. Saat dipantai itu, saat aku menunggumu lama, ia tiba-tiba datang menghampiriku."-Taeyong mulai tertarik mendengarkan ocehan Jaehyun, "..kalau kau tau kenyataannya kau pasti geli."

"Apa?"

"Jadi adik sepupu Yeri itu mengidolakanku hyung, kau tau itu hahaa..aku punya fanboy."

Taeyong mengerutkan keningnya mendengar tawa Jaehyun, apa-apaan dia ini, narsis begitu, "Lalu?"

"Ya karena aku dan Yeri bersahabat, ia selalu minta fotoku, melalui Yeri-ah. Saat foto pemotretan itu, yang lalu jadi target sasaran mak comblang Seulgi nonna. Ya itu awal dari semuanya."-oke Taeyong mulai paham sekarang.

"Dan saat aku menunggumu yang tak kunjung datang. Yeri menghampiriku, mengajakku berfoto, semua itu untuk adiknya. Ya..Yeri memang narsis juga si. Tapi kau kan tau sendiri dia itu seperti apa narsisnya hyung."ehh begitukah, Taeyong geli sendiri mendengarnya, jadi selama ini ia cemburu pada si-narsis Yeri, duhh malunya.

"Aku mengejekmu waktu itu sengaja hyung. Itu karena aku ingin membuatmu cemburu hyung." ucap Jaehyun tanpa dosa.

"Yaa kau ini."-Taeyong menjewer Jaehyun, ishh jahil sekali bocah ini.

"Uhh ampun hyung, ini KDRT namanya. Tolong aku."-Jaehyun dan sikap berlebihannya, Taeyong memutar bola matanya, ia sebal tapi merindukan ini.

.

"Kau tau Jae, aku benar-benar sebal padamu waktu itu."-Taeyong berucap serius, menatap Jaehyun dengan lembut.

Jaehyun kembali serius, "Aku juga sebal padamu semalam. Hyung, aku mau minta maaf soal itu, jadi semalam ehhm begini semalam itu aku marah padamu karena, ehm begini hyung karena aku semalam.."

"Kau itu mau bicara apa si, berputar putar terus, bicara yang jelas Jae!."

"Aku cemburu padamu. Puas?"

"Ehh.."-Taeyong bermimpikah. Jaehyun cemburu padanya semalam, makannya dia marah. Memangnya dia kenapa, duh dia ini sama saja tak peka seperti Jaehyun.

Jaehyun jadi gugup begini kan. Dia itu padahal sok jaim, sok keren, tapi mau tak mau ya harus begini. Daripada kesalahpahaman ini terus berlanjut. Harus ada yang mengalah dan menjadi badut, maka ia menarik nafasnya, "Aku cemburu karena kau malah jalan dengan Chanyeol sunbae, padahal kata Yuta hyung kau pergi menemuiku, aku fikir kau berbohong hanya karena ingin pergi dengan Chanyeol hyung. Makannya aku bilang kecewa padamu hyung. Ta-tapi aku sudah tau semuanya kok. Kenapa hyung pergi bersama sunbae. Makannya sekarang aku merasa bersalah" jelas Jaehyun panjang lebar. Kegugupan nampak jelas terlihat diwajah tampannya.

Tersenyum kecil, Taeyong merasa lucu mendengarnya, cemburu, memangnya kenapa juga Jaehyun harus cemburu begitu, "Memangnya kenapa kau sampai cemburu begitu karena aku pergi dengan Chanyeol hyung?" dan Taeyong hanya ingin menguji Jaehyun.

Tuh kan, Jaehyun harus memantapkan hati. Tatapan nakal didepannya ini, benar-benar membuatnya hampir khilaf. Ia lantas menyeringai menatap tajam Taeyong, "Memangnya kau pikir kenapa hyung? Sama saja kan seperti kau cemburu pada Yeri?"

Skakk..Taeyong melotot sebal menatap Jaehyun, "Jadi maksudnya,kau.."

"Yapp seperti yang aku katakan disurat itu hyung." berbisik pelan ditelinga Taeyong, "..sa-rang-hae." terkekeh setelah mengucapkannya.

Blushh..

Ughh Taeyong merasakannya, wajahnya tiba-tiba memanas, ia pasti memerah sekarang. Duh ia malu.

"Hyung hahaha..kau kenapa seperti pakai _blush on_ dadakan hahaa..."-Jaehyun menunjuk nunjuk Taeyong yang salting didepannya.

"Yaa kau ini..ya awas kauu.."-Taeyong tak terima, ia mencubiti perut Jaehyun brutal.

"Yaa appo hyung, ampun ampun. Oke oke.."

.

.

.

"Hyung kita sudah boleh berenang belum nih?"

JaeYong terkejut lantas menatap sumber suara itu –Winwin- yang sudah berdiri diujung kolam sana sambil memakai pelampung bebeknya, menatap mereka dengan wajah polos. Ehh, dia ternyata tak sendiri, tapi para member lain juga tengah disana, menatap mereka dengan wajah ehhm jengah, sebal, lucu, tak sabaran. Jangan lupakan beberapa sunbae, ehh ada Heechul sunbae, Chanyeol dan Sehun sunbae, juga Irene dan Seulgi sunbae. Huwee jangan-jangan mereka sudah ada disana daritadi – _inner_ Jaehyun.

"Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?" itu suara Heechul, terlihat geli menatap Jaehyun dan Taeyong.

"Hyung sudahlah, ini urusan anak muda."celetuk Sehun santai.

"Kau fikir aku sudah tua, bocah sialan."

"Hahaahaa.." mereka tertawa.

"Ya gagal sudah rencana mak comblangku."-Seulgi memasang wajah pura-pura sedihnya.

"Aku saja sunbae yang kau comblangkan."-Mark menimpali, menaik turunkan alisnya, benar-benar calon _cassanova._

"Yaa kau itu anak kecil.."

.

.

Jaehyun tersenyum melihat pemandangan didepannya. Ia mengalihkan atensinya, kembali kepada Taeyong yang tengah tertawa, ahh ia rindu senyum bahagia itu.

"Jadi bagaimana hyung, kau belum menjawabku tadi."-Taeyong menghentikan tawanya, menatap _horror_ Jaehyun.

Jahyun jadi salting dibuatnya, menggaruk tengkuknya, pasti hyungnya salah paham, "Maksudku, ehm kau memaafkanku kan hyung?"

Ahh Taeyong baru paham maksud Jaehyun, padahal ia sudah berharap hal lain, hehe, "Tidak semudah itu, enak saja. Memangnya aku tak sakit hati apa."

Jaehyun meringis mendengarnya, ahh benar juga, orang mulutnya pedas sekali waktu itu, menangkupkan kedua tangannya, memulai aksi melasnya lagi, "Lalu aku harus bagaimana hyung?Aku akan melakukan semuanya untukmu, sungguh."

Taeyong tersenyum jahil mendengar itu, ini saat yang tepat untuknya balas dendam, "Kau.." menunjuk Jaehyun, "...cium aku didepan mereka, para sunbae, sekarang!"

"Mwoo.."-dan Jaehyun ingin menenggelamkan tubuhnya kekolam saja.

.

.

"Hey anak kecil tak boleh melihat!"

"Aye ayee, ngintip boleh kan.."

.

.

 **END**

ehh

.

.

Akhir apa ini wkwkwk absurd...

Apakah ada yang mau sekuel..

Rencananya sekuel seru-seruan, liburan liburan gt si, tapi berhubung mereka nggak kaya liburan sepenuhnya, ya paling nggak panjang hoho..

Miaan kalo kepanjangan nee, sepanjang itunya Jaehyun -uhukk- kaki maksudnya...

Makasih buat yang udah baca, review, fav dan follow fanfic gaje ini nee. Jangan dibaperin nee. Nggak ada niat nistain siapapun kok.

See you again..


End file.
